Come Back Jack
by PrinceMochaa
Summary: Jamie Bennett is now a college student. He hasn't seen Jack Frost since that day he helped to defeat Pitch. While having Jack always in his heart was just grand and all, he wanted to be able to see him once again. Yet, he finally gets the opportunity to when Tooth arrives and says that Jack has gone missing. He must help bring him back, to bring Jack Frost back. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Come Back Jack

Chapter One

Whoever said college life was the best thing was quite the liar. It was absolutely stressful and hectic. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my blank brown eyes. They use to be so colorful and full of life. What happened?

"Oh that's right…" I whispered. "He left and hasn't returned…" Having him in my heart isn't enough. I need to see him. I'll never stop believing in my Jack Frost. I shake my head, my brown hair shaking with me. My eyes darted to the windows, out to observe the college campus. It is January and still no snow. Not even a flurry.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I grab one of my many English textbooks and head off to class.

"Jamie! Jamie Bennett!" I heard someone call out behind me. I turned around and saw a short girl with long blonde hair. I had met her in my freshmen year here. I thought we could just be regular friends, but this girl was clingy and never gave up.

"Oh, hi Chelsea," I said quietly. I already knew she had a big crush on me, her friends told me who knows how many times now. Chelsea was blushing and shifting the ends of her shirt around with her fingers.

"I-I need to tell you something!" she exclaimed. I stepped back a little, having a feeling what was going to be said.

"Okay…so tell me."

"Well," she began. "I have liked you since I met you and um…was wondering if you'd like to, um, go out sometime…possibly?" My feeling had been correct. I knew this day would happen eventually, but I was hoping it wouldn't.

"Oh," I mumbled. What else was I suppose to say? I'm not a mean person. I have always been on Santa's nice list after all. "Sorry but…"

Chelsea's face fell, she must have already known what I was going to say, just from my three words I uttered.

"Jamie, are you gay or something?" Chelsea asked me. My eyes widened from the unexpected question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw other girls ask you out… You're a very good looking guy after all… But, you turned them all down. I was just hoping it was because you liked me but I guess that's not it. So, are you gay?" I did not know how to respond to this. I stood there, in utter silence. She stared up at me with wide eyes. Her blue eyes weren't as pretty as Jack's eyes…

_Wait… Did I just think that? _I sigh deeply and open my mouth to speak.

"I have someone else that I'm waiting for," I tell her softly. She looks a bit hurt, but nothing I can really do about it now. Suddenly, the bell rang for that hour and that was my cue to get the heck out of here. I wave bye to her and walk off to my class.

The English class dragged on for so long. Who knew that becoming a primary school teacher took so much effort? Well I bet people knew, but I wasn't expecting it. I stood from my chair, collecting my belongings. All of my friends from back home went off to different colleges and I only saw them on holidays.

I was about to exit the large classroom when I heard someone cheering.

"SNOW!" some guy yelled. I stopped in my tracks, turning my head to stare out of the large glass window. Sure enough, he was right. Snow was falling at a steady rate and snowflakes touched the glass window, melting onto them. I thought I saw something fly by and my eyes widened.

_Jack!? _I thought to myself. I ran out of the room and sprinted as fast as I could to find an exit. I had to get outside! I could hear people yelling at me to slow down, but there was no way that was going to happen. My eyes focused on the door that said "Exit." My large hands reached out and I opened the door, staring out into the green and white grounds. At the pace of this snowfall, the green would be gone soon. Nobody else was outside in this clearing.

"Jack!?" I called out as loudly as I could. I was hoping so much for the white haired, blue eyed man to appear in front of me. I wanted it so much.

The wind suddenly gushed out and pushed me a bit forward, a snowflake hitting my cheek. Yet, nobody was there. Would Jack Frost ever return? Would he ever come see me again? Even if it was only for a second, I would savour it for the rest of my life. I turned back around, heading inside. English was the only class I had today. I think I'll just go relax in my room and maybe do homework.

I slumped through the school, a bit depressed, heading to the residence hall. Boys and girls were scurrying about as I walked past them. My roommate always worked and never came back until two in the morning, so I had enough time to myself. I walked to my dorm and pulled out my keys. The only thing was, my door was cracked. I specifically remember shutting and locking this door, so why was it open? I held my breath, thinking that it was some ax murderer or something. I swung the door open and saw nobody was there. I tilted my head in confusion but shrugged it off. Maybe I forgot to lock the door after all.

I shut the door behind me and when I did, I heard giggling and little chirping noises. I spun around and saw a colorful woman with wings. Her wings were going too fast for me to count the individual flaps. She has yellow, green, and blue feathers all over her. She smiled softly at me.

"T-Tooth?" I gasped. I could feel a large smile forming on my face. The Tooth Fairy herself was standing in front of me. Next to her was the little fairy, chirping happily, and flying around my room.

"Oh Jamie am I so happy that I found you! I went to your home but you weren't there! I had to go to Santa to find you!" she said quickly all at once. Her smile was quickly falling and she looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, motioning for her to sit down on one of the beds. She sat on my roommate's bed and I sat across from her on my own bed.

"It's Jack! He has gone missing!" she gasped. My eyes widened and I stood right back up.

"What do you mean he has gone missing?" I ask. It came out more demanding than I intended but I was quite worried.

"Haven't you noticed? The reason there hasn't been much snow in several years? Something has happened to Jack!" Tooth explained to me. Little Tooth stopped flying around on my room and rested on Tooth's shoulder.

"But it just snowed… It's snowing right now…" I tell her, confused about this whole entire thing.

"Oh I know! But that is not Jack's snow!"

"How can you tell?" I ask her, raising a brow.

"With Jack, children of all ages go out and play in it, having fun! Yet, all of these children look so sad and do not wish to play in the snow anymore… Jamie, I'm worried about Jack…' I bit my lip, sitting back down on my bed.

"Well, I'm not for sure why you came to me or what you want me to do," I tell her, staring down into my lap.

"I want you to come with me to the North Pole. We need your help." I looked back up at her. My heart rate was accelerating. I wanted to go to the North Pole so badly as a child. Now I had the opportunity to do so. "I understand if you have to think about it, but we really need your help."

I stand up from my bed and walked over to my tiny closest. I put on my black winter jacket and slip on my gloves.

"I'm ready to go," I tell her, nodding my head quickly. "Let's go find Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

Come back Jack

Chapter Two

After Tooth's little visit, Jamie had been nothing more than a ball of nerves. He felt like a large cage of butterflies had just been freed into his stomach. It was quite hard to concentrate during his child phsychology class that he had the next morning. Tooth had said that he was to meet her this evening by the clock tower. Yet, "this evening" was dragging by slower and slower and Jamie didn't know how to feel about it.

He tried to concentrate as best as he could, writing down a few notes, and trying to get the professor's words to stick in his brain. But it seemed like that just wasn't going to happen. His mind filled with thoughts of Jack Frost. The boy who would be a teenager forever. The boy with the white hair and beautiful blue eyes. His pale skin... The fun and softness of his voice... His laugh...

Jamie then felt his shorts getting tighter. He looked down and saw his erection. He blushed deeply and shook his head quickly. He couldn't think like that in a public place like this! Jamie bit his lip, trying to get his focus back into the professor.

Once the class was over, Jamie collected his belongings and got out of there as quickly as he could. He bolted for the door and walked off to his dorm to drop off his belongings. Jamie's other class of the day didn't start until two and it lasted until three-thirty, so he had some time to think. Once he was in the boy's section of the residence hall, he saw that his dorm room was open. Jamie raised a brow and walked in, only to see his roommate making out with his girlfriend. Unlike the other kids here who had roommates, Jamie and his own weren't friends. They didn't even speak to one another. Just tolerated their existences.

Jamie's eyes widened and he quickly threw his school stuff on his bed before scurrying out of the room. Jamie's face had turned a little pink as he tried to hide it in his hoodie. He saw the glare his roommate, Chris, had given him. He wondered what would have happened if Jamie actually needed to stay in the room but he quickly got that thought out of his head. If that did happen, Jamie would sit there, just studying awkwardly, and Chris's girlfriend would probably nag him until he left.

Jamie's stomach rumbled quietly as he ran a hand through his soft brown hair.

_I guess I should go eat lunch, _he thought to himself. He walked by his lonesome self all the way to the cafeteria. He really didn't like eating here because he was always alone. He really hadn't made any friends here yet. Well, you could probably count Chelsea but he probably blew that one. Jamie had been such an energetic and playful person when he was a kid. What the heck even happened?

He grabbed a tray, shuffling along in the line to get food. Jamie had gotten so tall and fit that he was scrunched up between the people in line. He grabbed himself a turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwich along with a bottle of water. Jamie used his meal plan card to get his food and then walked off to go sit at an empty table and eat alone. This had become such a normal routine for himself. Everyday was like the other days, always the same. Maybe going off to go look for Jack would change it. Change everything. Make everything good once again. Jamie sure would like that right about now.

After lunch, Jamie had headed back to his dorm. He was rather happy when he saw that dumb ol' Chris and his girlfriend weren't there. By the looks of the room and Chris's missing keys and shoes, he had left. That was great. Jamie sat on his bed, leaning his head against the wall. He could hear someone next door listening to music. Jamie's eyes shut slowly as darkness was taking over. All he really wanted to do was sleep.

Suddently, his window flew open and the wind blasted inside the room. Jamie's eyes opened quickly and he saw a little golden man hop right on in.

"Sandy!?" he gasped, standing up quickly and almost hitting his head on the ceiling. College dorm rooms sure were small. The sandman stood in front of him, making shapes of sorts with his hands. "I'm really sorry buddy but I'm not sure what you're saying," Jamie added in, his eyes staring at the pictures made of golden sand. Sandy shook his head, trying to think of the easiest way to explain this to Jamie. Oh if only he could talk sometimes.

Sandy made a large picture of Tooth. It looked like she was in a cage.

"Is Tooth in danger?" Jamie gasped, his body shaking a little in fear. Sandy shook his head yes quickly. He then showed Pitch moving about and another picture of someone who looked like they were calling out for help. Jamie was trying to sort all of this together when he was suddenly being picked up by a cloud of sand. Sandy moved him out the window and Jamie really hoped that nobody was seeing this. Once he was firmly on the ground, he felt something pick him up. His eyes adjusted onto a yeti. It was large and was a white and brown color. Despite its size, it looked quite friendly.

Although, Jamie soon felt himself being chucked into a sack. He squirmed a lot and after what felt like forever, he was dumped onto a cold tile floor. Jamie looked up and saw none other than Santa Claus. His arms were folded over his big chest, his one arm having the "naughty" tattoo and his other arm having the "nice" one. Jamie stood slowly and he actually had to look up a little at Santa. He might of been tall but Santa was bigger.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, knowing he could get more information out of Santa than Sandy. He got the general idea from the pictures, but he needed to know more. He needed to hear actual words.

"Not even a hello? Hmm. Not very polite for a boy who is always on my nice list," Santa told him. Yet from Jamie's confused expression, Santa laughed and shook his head. "I'm just messing with you boy!" he said, his large hand patting Jamie on the back. Although that pat was more like a hard hit as Jamie inched foward a little bit. Santa then ushered Jamie foward and showed him a large globe. This globe was like an actual livesize thing of Earth. He didn't know if it was actual size but that is how it looked. Although, this globe was covered in nothing but black snow.

"Do you remember when Pitch used that black sand like stuff?" Santa asked. Of course Jamie remembered that. It had interferred with his friend's dreams and gave them nightmares instead. "Well not... He is doing the same with snow..."

Jamie's eyes widened and he gasped a little for breath. He knew exactly who's snow Pitch was using and that broke his heart. He knew he had to trust Santa's words, he was the only and only Santa Claus after all, but just maybe, he could be wrong.

"But..." Jamie began, taking a deep breath. "We all saw Pitch get taken away by his own nightmares! How is that even possible!?" He demanded. His hands balled up into fists and his breaths were sharpening. Santa narrowed his eyes at the tall boy and then slumped his shoulders back.

"We all want to believe Pitch was gone forever," Santa said with his thick accent. "But there will always be nightmares and fears...and when there is, Pitch Black will be somewhere near. He somehow managed to grab Jack and he took Tooth as well." Jamie listened to all of this was a fast beating heart. Everything was starting to hurt so, so much.

Jamie was about to slump down and sit on the floor when he could feel the pounding of feet. A large rabbit hole opened from the ground and the one and only Easter Bunny jumped out, the hole closing beneath him before he landed. The rabbit was taller than any rabbit he had ever seen, in fact, he was taller than Jamie. He had a blueish gray fur and a smirk was plasted on his face.

Jamie never learned the actual name of this rabbit. Just referring to him as the Easter Bunny. He also could remember when his greyhound Abby had chased him around his bedroom when he was a kid. What great times those were. He had thought the whole thing was a dream until he met Jack.

"I hear we need to go find ourselves the snowball brat?" the rabbit said in his Australian accent. He eyed Jamie suspiciously but then smiled when he realized who he was. "Aye! It's the kid who helped us out with his mates a while back!" He walked up to Jamie and patted him hard on the back. "I'm Bunnymund, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back Jack

Chapter Three

The fact that Bunnymund was helping was quite the relief. He was strong and fast, that'd come quite in handy. That and he had that weird friendship with Jack, whether the rabbit wanted to admit it or not. It could be a big help in the long run. The only thing that worried Jamie the most though was the fact that Jamie was human. What could he do to help? Jamie felt so helpless at the moment. He was sitting on a red couch somewhere in Santa's workshop. All of the thoughts swilring and swiliring inside of his head.

He watched as the yeti's worked and almost all of the elves tried to feed him a cookie of some sort. Jamie turned it down, his stomach too much of a ball of nerves to eat anything. Santa, Bunnymund, and Sandy said they had important information to discuess in private. Jamie was a part of this. He should be able to know what's going on too! Instead, he sat quietly and only had the yeti's and elves to keep him company.

A buzzing noise then went in his ear and Jamie heard the flapping of wings. His eyes looked up and he saw Baby Tooth flying in front of his face, putting her little fingers on his nose.

"Hey Baby Tooth," he said softly with a smile. The little fairy started tapping on his nose harder and faster, wanting Jamie to stand up and follow her. When she saw the nose tapping wasn't working, she tugged on his sleeve until he finally stood up. "What is it little lady?" Baby Tooth latched onto his sleeve and lead Jamie away to the giant globe. She flew up quickly and pointed to a point on the map that Jamie knew all to well. His hometown.

Baby Tooth made little happy chirping noises when she realized Jamie was understanding what she was talking about.

"You want me to go there?" Jamie asked. She waved her head excitedly and then flew back down to the tall boy. "Well how? I mean...won't the other Guardians know that I've gone missing?" The fairy just shrugged, trying to tell him it wasn't that big of a deal. She then flew over to one of the yetis and tugged on his fur mustache. The yeti grunted and marched on forward. Apparently he was also in on this plan that Baby Tooth had made, despite the fact she didn't technically talk.

The yeti held up a snowglobe and threw it into the air, it making a glowing portal. Jamie's chocolate eyes widened as he saw how they must have transported earlier. She nudged him to step foward but motioned that they would stay behind. Jamie gulped as he wrapped his scarf around him, knowing it'll be cold there. He slowly stepped through, looking behind him to see the yeti and Baby Tooth waving goodbye. The transport felt weird since he wasn't in a large sack. Soon, he could feel sunlight hitting his cheek and the sun was in his eyes.

Even though the sun was out, it was still quite cold. Although, Jamie noticed that there was no snow. Not a single drop of it. Was Baby Tooth even right about him coming here? He sighed deeply, knowing that there was no going back now. He was already here. Maybe he could drop by and see his parents, sister, and his now old dog. That would feel nice. Especially after all of the stress at college lately.

Jamie realized that with this whole thing, he'd probably miss some classes and have a lot of makeup work. He sighed, knowing that if it was for Jack, it was definately worth it.

"Where should I go first?" Jamie whispered to himself. Flashes of memories of the frozen lake showed in his head. He smiled and started running. He knew exactly where to go know. His running was fast and smooth as he strided along. Jamie had worked out while in college and was in shape. He ran as fast as he could, breathing softly out of his mouth. The venture to the lake was a bit tough but he made it.

Unlike his memories of this lake, it wasn't frozen and the water shined from the sun's light. Jamie breathed in the fresh air and started walking.

_Jack! Jack! _He heard a voice call out. Jamie looked around, wondering who could be saying that name. It sounded like a young girl. But Jamie had never heard that voice before. Jack walked along, looking around to maybe see someone. Maybe he had been hearing things?

As Jamie walked, he tripped over a small hole and landed on the ground.

"Ouch.,.." he whispered to himself. He went to stand back up when a cold black hand grabbed his ankle. He gasped and felt himself spindling down into absolute darkness.

When Jamie's eyes opened he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him. He instantly recognized those eyes. He tried to sit up quickly but he was shushed. It was none other than Jack Frost.

"Hey cute thing," Jack whispered, moving his cold fingers along Jamie's cheek.

"J-Jack?" he asked, kind of confused. While Jack looked the same as he did when Jamie last saw him, something was different about him. He had dark, dark circles under his eyes and his smirk looked sinister. It wasn't his usual playful smile, it honestly looked mean.

"I'm glad you still remember me," Jack told him, continuing to careress Jamie's face. "You shouldn't sit up yet. You took quite the fall," he added in, chuckling a little to himself.

"How could I ever forget?" Jamie asked, his eyes softening. He wanted to ask him so many questions, but now he didn't think it was the time. "The others told me you were in danger...and that Tooth was missing..."

"Oh Tooth is just fine," he assured the boy who had grown a lot taller than Jack. "She should be back on her way to the North Pole to tell the others." Jamie just nodded. Jack started to float up and he flew over to where he was floating over the other. Their faces were extremely close. It looked like Jack was doing a handstand, but with no hands. His body in the air but his face staring down at Jamie.

"Uh Jack-" Jamie began, but he was cut off when Jack placed a cold finger onto his lips.

"I want you to go somewhere with me, Jamie," Jack said. His voice sounded a bit sketchy, but after waiting years to see Jack again, Jamie would definately go anywhere with him.

"Okay... Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Do you trust me?"

Jamie nodded his head yes. Of course he trusted Jack. He had helped him defeat the so called Boogyman. He still had a lot of questions. Like when Santa said Pitch was back and using Jack's snow. Was that just a theory? What was actually going on.

Unfortunately he didn't have time for those important questions because Jack was grabbing his hand and leading him away to another location. Jamie observed the area with his eyes, wanting to know where he was. The area was dark and it looked like that any normal person would get lost in here. The area was littered with large bird cages. Yet, these cages were old and had rust forming all around them. The hinges looked like they would fall off any day now.

"Jack, where are we?" Jamie asked, his eyes looking around in curiousity. This whole thing was starting to really confuse him and he didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless.

"A fun place. Don't talk anymore, just for a little bit longer. Okay?" Jack informed him, keeping his grip on Jamie's hand tight, squeezing every so often. Jamie just nodded, walking along as Jack flew. He noticed that Jack didn't have his usual staff on him. Where could that be? He was able to fly without it? There was just too many things that Jamie didn't know.

They walked for what felt like forever until reaching a bright area. It looked like an entrance way without a door. Jamie stepped through it and saw a large land of nothing by snow and ice. Jamie started to shiver and he wrapped his scarf around him even tighter, stuffing his empty hand in his black coat pocket.

"You can talk now," Jack said loudly. He had to talk loudly with this wind going on.

"Where are we?" Jamie yelled out.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I've been here before," Jack said, pulling Jamie along. As they walked, Jamie noticed a large ice...sculpture? Jamie wasn't sure what it was. The ice was mixed with black and it actually looked kind of pretty. He awed at it and Jack noticed. "Don't look at that," Jack said, only this voice sounded different, not the one that Jack had just used. But it didn't last long, because Jack let out a cough and returned to the other voice. "Follow me."

Jamie did as instructed. He just wanted to know where they were going already. But his questions about that were soon answered when he saw a beautiful looking house made completely out of ice. It looked like the black ice that he saw before, the one Jack told him not to look at.

"Here we are," Jack said, the sinister smirk returning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

What they were going to do in this ice house was a mystery to Jamie. Jack was still floating as he lead the other man inside. It was freezing inside and Jamie became a mountain of shivers.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked, his eyes widening.

"Y-Yeah..." Jamie stuttered. Jack just nodded and quickly walked over to an ice cabinet, pulling out many blankets and pillows.

"This should help," he said with a smile. "Keep your jacket and scarf on too though. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything." Jamie nodded and smiled a little. Jack laid out the blankets, making a large blanket bed. He then set the pillows and top and added more blankets to cover up with. Once Jack was finished, Jamie crawled in and covered everything from his nose and below. He looked was the house as he wanted to take in his surroundings.

Everything was pretty much made out of ice and sturdy snow. Jamie supposed that was fine for Jack because he could stand the cold just fine. Not so much for Jamie though. He needed warmth to survive. It was mainly just a large one story home with one room, kind of like a studio apartment, but bigger. There was a table along with a couple of chairs that were in the middle of the room. An area for kitchen things like the fridge were over in the corner by a window.

Jamie didn't see the point of the window because it was too icy to see out of it. On the other side of the house was a bed propped up against the wall. There was another little room which Jamie assumed was the bathroom.

"Do you live here?" Jamie asked softly, although it sounded kind of muffled from being covered up with his scarf and blanket.

"Yeah I do. Don't tell the others though," Jack replied with a little chuckle. Jack wrapped himself in blankets before coming over and cuddling Jamie. Jack sure was being affectionate for some reason. Did he also miss Jamie while he was away?

"Jack... I have a lot of questions for you..." Jamie began. Unfortunately, Jamie didn't get his questions in because Jack had placed his fingers over Jamie's mouth.

"You must have had a long day right? I think you should sleep..." Jack whispered in a soothing voice. Jamie was going to bug him until he did answer but he did feel pretty tired all of a sudden.

"Okay," Jamie whispered back. His eyes slowly fluttered shut until all Jamie saw was darkness, soon drifting off into the world of sleep.

Everything was black. Jamie couldn't see a single thing. Jamie tried to put his hands up to feel around but there was nothing. He tried to speak but he couldn't get a single sound out. He soon saw eyes piercing at him. Large black hands came out of the darkness and grabbed him. Jamie wanted to scream but he could not.

"Jamie? Jamie!?" a voice called out. Jamie knew that voice. The ground was shaking now and his shoulders felt cold for some reason. "JAMIE!?"

Jamie's eyes fluttered up and he saw Jack's icy blue eyes staring back at him. It all had just been a nightmare. What a relief. Jack's hands were on Jamie's shoulders and Jack had been shaking him until he woke up.

"You were yelling in your sleep," he said, his eyes widened and panicked. His voice was different again. Like the one he heard earlier. The one that actually sounded like the voice he heard Jack speak in when he was a child. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," Jamie said nervously. Jamie was actually just a big baby and that freaked him out quite a bit. "Just a bad dream is all..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked him. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Jamie.

"There isn't much to talk about, really. All I saw was darkness and there were these eyes...and these hands... It doesn't really make a lot of sense," Jamie tried to explain. Yet, explaining this dream would be hard because he had trouble remembering some parts of it and it didn't even make sense to himself.

"It sounds like you're talking about Pitch and the nightmares he likes to give," Jack informed him. "Jamie...I need to tell you something very important... I don't have much time so I'm going to make it quick and you have to keep all of it a secret."

Jamie nodded his head quickly, dying to know what Jack was going to say.

"You probably noticed that sometimes my voice sounds different... Or I just like downright evil... The black under my eyes... It's currently gone if you've noticed. Well anyways, Pitch is using a nightmare to control me. He wants to hurt the guardians and he's using to get to them. He has Tooth, Jamie!" Jack looked absolutely petrified as he was told all of this.

Jack was being controlled? This whole time he was talking to some dark version of Jack? This was all hurting his brain and he didn't like it. He thought this would be a simple thing where they would go find Jack and bring him home. But this was turning into a bigger issue than ever before.

All of these things spun around in Jamie's head. Tooth was still missing. Jack was being controlled by a nightmare. Jack was still techinally in danger. Tooth was probably in danger. He left the other Guardians behind and they were probably wondering where Jamie ran off too. Would Baby Tooth and the yeti get in trouble because of what they did? He still didn't even know the yeti's name. He would remember to definately ask when he saw him again. He'd probably just ask Santa because he didn't know if he'd actually be able to understand them.

"I did notice that about your voice..." Jamie whispered. He sat up and stared Jack down. "I really want to help you. Please let me help. I will do absolutely anything!"

Jack smiled at these words. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Jamie's torso, hugging him tightly.

"Every night at this time, I have a little bit of freedom because the nightmare likes to haunt others. So on these nights I will tell you how to help. I still need to think all of this through myself," Jack said, talking into Jamie's chest. Jamie nodded his head yes slowly and he sighed.

"Alright," was all Jamie could think of to say.

"You should go back to bed... I don't know what that evil Jack is going to make you do but you should be prepared. So I suggest rest."

Jamie nodded again, but slower this time. He laid back down, moving Jack with him. Jack took the courtesy to make sure he was warm by wrapping them in mountains of blankets. The pillows were so soft and smelled of pine trees. Jamie's eyes clsoed again and hopefully, just hopefully, he'd be able to sleep better than he did before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

NOTES: There is smut in this chapter so there ya go kiddos.

Jamie was startled awake the next morning by the sound of breaking glass. He sat up quickly and saw the dining table sitting there had crashed and was now in pieces on the floor. Jamie watched as Jack was standing above it and he was breathing heavily. He grabbed a chair and threw that around as well, the chair hitting the wall and crumbling.

"J-Jack?!" Jamie called out, standing quickly.

"Lay back down!" Jack yelled. His voice from last night was gone and dark Jack had returned.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"I said, lay back down!" Jack screamed, extremely angry now. Jamie nodded and slowly sat down, getting under the covers. He was starting to feel panicked and he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Jack was being possessed so he didn't want to hurt him in any way. Once the crashing of glass like ice stopped, he could hear Jack breathing loudly. The sounds of panting ringing through the small house.

Jack spun around and walked back to the bed of blankets, plopping himself down onto the floor, and sitting cross legged. He stared down at Jamie, smirking to himself.

"Jamie, I need you to do something for me," he said with an extreme sinister tone.

"What is that?" Jamie asked softly. Jack patted his lap, motioning for Jamie to lay his head there. Jamie did so, thinking that there was nothing bad about just using Jack's head as a pillow.

"You know... Pitch isn't involved in this, correct?" Jamie heard Jack whisper. Jack was running his fingers through Jamie's brown locks now.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, his eyes widening. He was starting to get incredibly confused about this whole situation. More confused than he was before.

"Well he kind of is, I suppose... His nightmares are out of control and I just happened to be blessed with one," Jack said, chuckling to himself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that you know that your good ol' Jack isn't me."

"I like that Jack."

"I know... But... I'm sure you can learn to like me too..." Jack said in a sing song type voice.

"That depends," Jamie replied, being a bit snarky.

"Depends on what?"

"What you're planning on doing."

"Ah, well you see, that is a surprise!" Jamie just rolled his eyes, keeping his head in Jack's lap. It felt kind of warm for some reason. "Do you not like surprises?"

"Well that depends, now doesn't it?"

Jack just laughed at this. Jamie saw Jack bite his lip. Jack's cold, pale hand slid from Jamie's hair to his back and then to his ass. Jamie almost jumped and he tried to swat away at Jack's hand.

"What are you doing!?" he asked, completely shocked.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now..." he whispered. Jack grabbed at Jamie's butt before Jamie quickly moved away and punched Jack hard in the arm. He wasn't sure if Jack could bruise, but the punch was hard enough to leave one.

"Don't do that, ever again!" Jamie yelled at him, angrier than ever before.

Jack stood up quickly and marched out the door, mumbling something under his breath. The ice door slammed shut and one of the ice designs fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Jamie sighed and he laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. Was it even safe to be here anymore? Jamie wasn't for sure.

His stomach growled loudly and he realized he hadn't ate in a while.

"Is there even anything to eat here?" he asked himself, standing slowly. He went up to the fridge made of ice and opened it slowly, finding milk, fruits and vegetables, and frozen meals. Jamie looked around, looking for a microwave for the frozen foods. He saw a small one, but it was also made of ice. "Can I even cook with that thing?" Jamie grabbed the frozen chicken fingers dinner and took the plastic wrap off it, putting it into the microwave. He hit the five minute button, and to his surprise, saw it actually cook.

Jamie sighed happily to himself and waited the five minutes before he could eat it. As he ate, all he could think about was what the two Jacks had said. He also thought about the other Guardians. Were they looking for him? What about the people at his school? Did they notice he went missing? Did his roommate Chris noticed he hadn't arrived last night to go to bed? So many questions were spinning inside of Jamie's head, it was almost giving him a headache.

Once he finished he just left the trash on the cabinet, realizing that there was no trash bin. If there was one, he sure didn't know where it was. Jamie sighed as he looked at the door. He walked over and opened it up, seeing Jack was still standing there. His arms were folded over his chest and he was pouting.

"Are you actually pouting?" Jamie asked with a chuckle. Jack didn't say anything, deciding to look away, continuing to pout. "Come inside you big baby." Jack huffed and turned around to walk inside, but he walked right into Jamie.

"I said I wasn't being controlled by Pitch so why won't you let me touch you like I did before?" Jack asked softly.

"Well you're still being controlled... I am loyal to the original Jack, you know?" Jamie explained.

"But we're the same person! It's just our personalities!" Jack said, pouting a bit. Jamie sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, but..." Jamie didn't get to finish because Jack had pulled Jamie down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Jamie's eyes widened but he soon was slowly closing them. Jack pushed Jamie in, kicking the door shut behind him. He moved Jamie to their little bed of blankets and using his powers to gently push Jamie down. Jack crawled on top of him and placed his left leg in between Jamie's legs.

"Let us have some _fun_," Jack whispered seductively into Jamie's ear. Jamie wasn't for sure what to do but he was succumbing into it. Jack slowly unbuttoned Jamie's black jacket and pushed his shirt up.

Jamie instantly got a shiver when the cold hair hit him. Although, he figured that at this rate, that cold feeling wouldn't last long. Jack got Jamie's jacket and shirt off him, tossing it across the room. Jack kissed Jamie's lips passionately, trying to get his tongue inside.

Jamie took the hint and slowly made an opening to the inside of his mouth. Jack let his tongue in and he explored Jamie's mouth, letting their tongues intertwine and mingle. Jamie moaned softly through the kiss and once he did, Jack smirked and broke off the kiss. He trailed kisses from his chin, to his neck, and down to his chest. His tongue flickered across Jamie's nipples and Jamie arched his back up, moaning again.

Jack's hand trailed down and cupped Jamie's crotch, giving it a soft squeeze. Jamie was giving into Jack's touches and the feeling from his tongue. Jack sat up and threw his sweatshirt off, flinging it off somewhere. Jamie reached up and ran his hands up and down Jack's torso and across his chest.

Jack shivered when he felt Jamie's touches, his nipples hardening. Jack groans and then takes the chance to remove Jamie's pants and boxers. Jack chuckled a bit when he saw the panda bears on them.

"Don't laugh at me," Jamie muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I just think it is cute, is all," Jack said, smirking. Jack removed his own pants then and Jamie caught himself blushing deeply. Jack bent down and licked the tip of Jamie's member. Jamie's legs twitched when he felt Jack do such a thing, a moan escaping his mouth. Jamie was getting hard so easily from what Jack was doing. He didn't know how to feel about this.

After giving it another lick, Jack spread Jamie's leg open, and pressed a finger to his hole. Jamie didn't even feel that cold anymore, maybe a bit chilly, but not freezing. Jack pressed a finger in and Jamie moaned a bit louder than normal. Jamie placed a hand over his mouth, a bit embarrassed to make such a noise. Jack didn't seem to mind it though, in fact, he was still smirking.

"Wow you're really tight," Jack commented. He thrusted his finger in and out of him, adding a second finger, and later a third. Once he deamed that Jamie was stretched out enough, he placed his tip at his entrance and held onto Jamie's thighs. "Are you ready?"

Jamie slowly nodded his head yes, his whole face becoming red. Jack nods and slowly presses into Jamie. Jamie groaned and gripped at the blankets, holding onto them as tightly as possible. Jamie had never had sex before, let alone sex with another man, so this was all new to him. It hurt a bit, but not in a bad way. Jamie arched his head back, his eyes shutting a little, dazing up at the ceiling.

Jack pulled out a little before rolling himself back into Jamie. Groans could be heard coming from the two men. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around for miles and miles, they could be as loud as they wanted.

Jamie's back arched up some and his grips on the blanket only tightened. His member was now dripping with precum. Jamie felt a bit embarrassed, not wanting to let it all out so early. Jack continues to smirk and he grunts as he tries to establish a steady rhythm, thrusting into Jamie sharply, finding his sweet spot, and nailing it.

Jamie moaned louder and he moved his arms up to wrap around Jack's neck.

"Oh god, Jack," Jamie moaned, digging into Jack's skin a little. Jack didn't seem to mind though. Jack leans down and holds Jamie tightly, their bodies pressed together. Jamie could feel himself getting awfully close and he was wondering if Jack was too. How long had Jack been thrusting now? He didn't know because it all felt so good to him.

Jack kissed Jamie deeply once more and Jamie couldn't take it anymore. Jamie came hard and thankfully, Jack was also cumming. Although, Jack didn't pull out, he was letting it out inside of Jamie. They both moaned loudly and after their sex high, Jack pulled out of Jamie and fell on top of him. They were panting and they both still had their arms wrapped around one another. Jamie felt kind of tired and he wondered if Jack was tired as well.

"Now... That was fun," Jack whispered to him, giving him a wink, and Jamie laughed a little to himself as his blush only grew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter this time! I won't have internet until Sunday or Monday so I'm giving you guys something now. Which means, next chapter will be longer c:

It might of been fun, but oh did Jamie feel the pain. After it happened he realized no lube had been used or anything.

_He has a magical ice microwave but no lube or condoms? What kind of nonsense is this?_

Jamie had slept for a pretty long while after their little sexual experience. While Jamie did indeed enjoy it, he felt kind of bad. Had he betrayed the trust of the original Jack? What would Jack even think about that? How long was he going to be in this ice house? The questions just kept piling and piling up.

Jack put his hands on his head, feeling a headache coming on. He looked over and saw blue eyes glaring into his soul. Jamie almost jumped back ten feet but he realized he was still naked and needed the warmth of the covers.

"I know what you did," Jack whispered.

_Crap. Original Jack... _

"You know I used your microwave?" Jamie asked him with a nervous laugh.

"The microwave works?" Jack asked, blinking several times. He then shook his head, trying to stay on the topic. "No not that!"

"Well what do you know?"

"I know that we _technically _had sex," Jack said, sounding a bit bitter.

"Oh..."

Jamie quickly found his clothes, after reaching out a great distance to grab them (luckily his arms were long because of his tall body), and changing into them.

"I...um...sorry..."

"No, don't apologize. What's done is done!" Jack said loudly, still sounding very bitter about this entire thing.

Jamie laughed. "Are you possibly jealous frosty pants?" Jamie asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Jack's face turned red and he turned around, facing completely away from Jamie.

"Oh my gosh you are!" Jamie gasped. Jamie chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, putting his arms under Jack's arms.

Jack squirmed a bit but soon gave up, not being able to fight Jamie's strength.

"Can't you...choose one of us?" Jack whispered.

"But... I like you both..."

"You can't like us both."

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Well," Jamie begun. "It's kind of like your guy's personalities split into two. Dark Jack in the day, which is kind of ironic... Oh and you in the evening! So if you want to be technical, you two are the same person, you're just sharing control."

"Wait...like...what if... I'm not even the original Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, getting confused.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy... But what if that nightmare thing...or maybe even Pitch, who knows... But what if, my...our personality got split up into two and we should put them back together to get...the original Jack..."

This could all be a big possibility and Jamie knew that. Dark Jack was his more fun and sinister side, this Jack he was talking to now, was more sweet and showed his emotions more.

"I think you could be right," Jamie whispered. "If that is the case, we should leave here and go to the other Guardians! They can help us! That and...if I stay here any longer I'll probably get sick and die..." Jamie laughed nervously to himself after saying that.

Jack nodded, standing up quickly. He reached his hands out for Jamie and Jamie took them, standing slowly.

"We need to find my staff too," Jack said.

"You don't have your staff?"

"Nope. Only dark Jack seems to know how to go without it... I don't..."

Jamie gulped, knowing this was going to be difficult with a powerless Jack.

"Okay, well, you lead the way. I don't know where we are," Jamie said, getting nervous now.

The two of them had left the icy home and made their way across the frozen grounds. It was even colder outside than in the house made of ice. Jamie made sure his scarf covered him well, not wanting to get sick.

They walked along, moving a bit slow because the strong winds kept pushing at Jamie.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked him.

Jamie just shook his head.

"I'd use my powers to stop it...but I can't..."

Jamie looked over at Jack and realized he looked so sad as he trudged along. Was he sad because he couldn't help Jamie? Jack was just full of many surprises.

Suddenly, the sound of Christmas bells could be heard overhead. The two of them looked up at the same time only to see Santa's sleigh.

"There you are!" he heard Santa call out.

"He's got Jack with him too! Way to go mate!" Bunnymund also yelled.

Sandy just made a picture of a thumbs up and smiled at them. Jamie returned the smile but he noticed something about the Guardians. Tooth still wasn't with them. Had they not been able to find her?

The sleigh landed onto the icy grounds and Santa patted the seat.

"Come on you two, we have things to discuss," Santa said.

Jamie and Jack both got into the sleigh and soon it was taking off into the sky. Jamie felt like the ride was bumpy but he was having a great time. Although, he noticed Bunnymund looked scared out of his mind.

Jamie laughed quietly to himself and stayed quiet the entire trip to wherever they were going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sleigh ride was actually quite fun for Jamie. He rose his arms up along with Sandy and enjoyed it. Jamie wasn't really for sure where they were going but his question was answered when they arrived at the place where teeth were stored and little fairies flew about. There was just something missing about it...the actual Tooth Fairy.

The sleigh landed at a halt onto a landing and Bunnymund hopped off as quickly as possible. Jamie slowly climbed off of it, with the help of Jack. Once he was off, an accusing finger, or overly large bunny paw, was pointing at the two of them.

"I'm not surprised by frosty over here, but _you_," Bunnymund began, emphasizing the "you" at Jamie.

"I-I'm sorry," Jamie stuttered, stepping back a little.

Sandy intervened and tried to calm the rabbit down, but that rabbit just wasn't listening.

"Now now," Santa chimed in. "I'm sure Jamie here had a reason for it. I'd doubt he'd just leave on his freewill."

"Uh, yeah!" Jamie chimed.

Jamie noticed the sun was coming back up, which meant that Dark Jack was going to make a reappearance. So far, Jack was being pretty quiet. Jamie needed to tell them all he had learned while being away with Jack in that ice house.

"Are you sure about that, mate?" Bunnymund asked, leaning forward and glaring into Jamie's eyes. Jamie shook his head quickly but he stopped when he heard a snicker. He looked over to see Jack was laughing to himself.

"Oh hop off it, Kangaroo," Jack told him, smirking. Dark Jack was back and Jamie knew this might cause an issue.

Bunnymund quickly stopped staring at Jamie to glare down Jack.

"I am no _Kangaroo_," he said, spitting out the word Kangaroo like it was poison.

Sandy placed a hand on his face and it looked like he was sighing. Santa just rolled his eyes. They must have gone at it like this a lot. Jamie sighed, knowing that if he didn't say something, they'd just keep fighting.

"Um...guys... Shouldn't we be discussing where Tooth is?" Jamie asked, stopping their arguing.

"Jamie is right!" Santa bellowed. At the sound of the jolly man's voice, the two of them perked up and inched away from one another.

"We've looked everywhere though!" Bunnymund exclaimed, throwing his arms out in annoyance. "It is like she just disappeared. If it wasn't for Jamie, Jack would still be gone too... Maybe we shouldn't have gotten Jamie..." he added in, muttering the last part under his breath.

Jamie noticed that Sandy was making pictures but nobody was listening to him. Jamie went over and bent down onto his knees, staring at the little golden man. Sandy made a picture of a man and then a moon. He then put the man on the moon.

"Man...on the moon?" Jamie asked, not really getting it. Once this supposed moon man was mentioned, everyone got quiet and looked over at Jamie and Sandy.

"The Man in the Moon!" Bunnymund gasped. "North!" he added in, staring at Santa.

_North must be Santa_, Jamie thought to himself.

He watched as Santa just nodded his head.

"He probably knows where Tooth is," Santa whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But how do we even talk to him?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"By the moonlight my dear boy," Santa said, shaking his head, his beard moving a bit with him.

Jack just gave him a look of annoyance. If he didn't understand, Jamie sure wouldn't.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, but it's daylight," Jack replied, turning around with one foot and putting his arms behind his head.

Bunnymund then noticed something that the others hadn't and Jamie had forgotten about.

"Where is your staff?" he asked Jack. Everyone stared at Jack and he just shrugged.

"But, don't you need that?" Santa asked. Jack just shrugged yet again.

"His personality is split into two," Jamie blurted out. Now everyone was staring at Jamie.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bunnymund asked.

"I figured it out a little bit after finding Jack..." Jamie started to explain. "In the day, he's this Dark Jack, whom is the sarcastic one and just has probably too much fun. At nighttime, it is the other Jack. The one where he shows more feelings and stuff. I'm pretty sure his missing staff probably has something to do with that."

The Guardians all got quiet now. It looked like they were thinking.

"Can he use his powers at all?" Santa asked.

"Only when he's Dark Jack," Jamie said softly, watching the Dark Jack stare at them all blankly.

"This could be a problem, North," Bunnymund said, actually looking concerned.

"Indeed..."

"What if my staff is with Tooth?" Jack asked nonchalantly. "I mean, whoever has her, maybe, they have that too."

"It's possible," Santa said. "My bets are still all on Pitch though."

Jamie bit his lip, wondering about everything. What would happen if they never got the staff back? Would he have to deal with the two personalities forever? Was Tooth safe? He didn't want to even think about the Tooth Fairy being in danger.

"Luckily the other fairies are here to collect the teeth and leave money," Santa said with a sigh. "If they weren't, people would stop believing in her and we don't want a repeat of what happened all those years ago."

Jamie had remembered when he was a child and he was the last believer of them. Luckily, they were able to get people to believe again.

"I think we should rest then, until nightfall," Santa suggested. "I know Jack is powerless then, but we'll be there to help!"

Everyone except for Jack nodded their heads in understanding. Once everyone was situated to rest, listening to the flapping of the fairy wings. Jamie was leaned up against the wall and Jack had joined him, plopping himself down onto the cold surface.

"At least I won't freeze to death here," Jamie said with a quiet laugh. Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you freeze to death."

"So you were thinking about getting a heater then? Or possibly a house not made of ice?"

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea."

Jamie laughed and stared up at the sky. He was starting to feel a little sleepy. His sleep pattern sure was changing lately. Jamie's head slid down onto Jack's shoulder and soon, everything became dark.

"Jamie...Jamie wake up..." Jamie heard someone saying. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the moon glistening in the sky. Jack was standing above him and he was smiling softly.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost ten."

Jamie nodded and stood slowly, stretching his arms once he was standing. His lower back and bum was hurting a bit from sleeping on the hard floor. There was a little pain in his neck as well from where he must have been resting on Jack's shoulder.

Jamie saw that the other Guardians were preparing to gather themselves and leave once again.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"North is taking us to the pole to see if he can speak to MiM," Bunnymund explained. Jamie figured out on his own that MiM must have stood for Man in Moon.

"Good thing you still have your jacket and stuff," Jack told him, patting his back gently. "It's just as cold there as it was at the ice house."

Sandy than rang some golden sand bells, signaling that it was time to leave. Jamie kind of wondered why they stopped here. Did they want to see if Tooth had just made her way here? Jamie sighed and walked over to step into the sleigh. Bunnymund looked a bit fearful.

"I think I'll take my way, thank you," Bunnymund said, about to tap his foot on the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Santa said, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the sleigh. "I'm not risking anybody else to get separated!"

Bunnymund just gave in and gripped the seats of the sleigh for support. Jamie felt Jack grab his hand and it made Jamie smile a bit, his heart racing.

"Everyone ready?" Santa asked. Everyone nodded and soon they were all flying off to the North Pole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

NOTES: More smut in this chapter aye

The sleigh ride to the North Pole was a bit bumpy. The winds had been stronger than usual according to Santa and that caused the sleigh to bounce around a bit. Bunnymund looked sick throughout the entire ride.

They landed on a moving belt and it took them into a building. Jamie looked around, watching in amazement at how things actually worked here. Jack's hand was still gripping firmly onto Jamie's as well. Nobody had said a single thing about it. Jamie didn't even know if anyone noticed. If they did, they must have not cared to say anything.

Once landed and now safely able to get off, Jamie tugged a bit on Jack's hand and they stepped off together. Bunnymund looked like he was going to vomit when he hopped off of the sleigh. Santa laughed at him and Sandy joined in on the phone, making pictures of people laughing. Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and chose to ignore them.

"Follow me," Santa said.

They all walked back up into the workshop and Jamie once again saw the yetis and elves scurrying about. The elves kept trying to offer Jack cookies but he didn't want any. Jamie didn't really blame him, the cookies looked a bit off. Santa lead them all into an area that Jamie had not yet seen. It looked like a cozy living room. There was a coffee table in the middle with a green and red table cloth sprawled across it. There were posters and pictures of Santa, the yetis, elves, the sleigh, and reindeer. The windows had red curtains but they were open so you could see the snow falling outside. There was two big comfy recliners that were, surprise surprise, red and green.

A fireplace was underneath a little shelf that had knickknacks on it and what not. The fire that was going in the hearth made the living room warm and have a more cozy feel to it.

Jamie noticed that this room had a hallway that probably lead to other rooms.

"We'll probably be here for a couple days until we can get MiM to talk to us," Santa explained. "There are several guest bedrooms down that hallway you can stay in. I don't want anyone going home. I just don't think it's safe for us to split up."

Everyone nodded and Sandy yawned. Jamie wasn't sure if anyone else slept while he was sleeping, but by the looks of it, they all looked exhausted. Sandy was dozing off in the place he was standing and Jamie laughed quietly to himself.

Bunnymund left to go pick out his bedroom and Santa had to push Sandy to wake him up so he could go pick his own. Although, Sandy looked happy sleeping just about anywhere.

Jamie noticed Jack walk off to go pick his and Jamie followed him. Once they got to the room, they noticed that there was only one bedroom left. Santa had his own regular room, but only three guestrooms.

"It looks like we're sharing," Jack said, smiling a little to himself.

Jamie smiled as well and nodded. Jamie didn't mind sharing a room with Jack. He slept with him so why did it matter if they shared a bed for a couple of nights? Jack walked into his room and when Jamie was about to walk in, he saw Santa walking out of the living room area. He must of been going to where that big globe was to see if MiM would talk to him.

Jamie shut the door behind them and took off his jacket, scarf, shoes, and soaking wet socks. It was the first time he'd been able to take off everything without freezing in days.

Jamie saw that Jack had already curled up on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling, Jamie walked over and plopped himself down, moving the bed a bit when he did so.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked him.

"You."

Jamie blushed. "Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

Jamie was getting annoyed now. He wrapped his arms around Jack and laughed when he was Jack's eyes widen in surprise.

"Because why?" Jamie asked again, smiling now.

"Well um...uh... Because you're cute..."

Jamie could feel as his face heated up and he saw Jack smirk at this. Jack pushed Jamie down on the bed and slid onto him.

"I could make you feel great too you know?" Jack said, biting his lip.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...but you'd have to be quiet or else the others will hear..."

Jamie nodded and once he did, Jack was getting to work. He slid down so his eyes were in direct contact with the zipper on Jamie's pants. He unzipped them and slid them off, realizing that Jamie wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Where are your...?"

"Can't wear dirty underwear," Jamie said, laughing nervously.

"Oh of course," Jack replied, snickering a bit.

Jack grabbed Jamie's cock gently, moving his hand up and down the sides. Jamie moaned softly, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting anyone to hear. Jack's mouth opened slowly and his tongue slid across Jamie's tip, sending shivers all throughout the other man's body.

His hands stopped stroking Jamie so he could engulf his member into his mouth. He sucked hard as his hands started to massage Jamie's inner thighs. Jamie bucked his hips forward and grabbed his shirt to bite down on, muffling all of his moans.

It went on for ten minutes before Jamie couldn't take it anymore and exploded into Jack's mouth. Jack coughed a bit, not having expected that, and removed his mouth from Jamie. He leaned up and gave Jamie a passionate kiss on the lips before the both of them passed out.

Jamie awoke in the middle of the night to hear a male voice yelling. He looked over and saw that Jack wasn't the one yelling. This voice was too deep to be Jack's. Jack was already up though. Jamie quickly got his pants back on and they both sprinted for it.

Jamie saw that they weren't the only ones who heard the noise. Bunnymund and Sandy looked like they were prepared to fight. The four of them ran until they realized that the yelling was coming from the room with the giant globe. They ran in and saw Santa shrieking in horror.

Jamie wasn't for sure why he was doing it at first but once he looked up at the globe, he understood. The entire globe had been covered in black snow that had a picture etched across it. The picture showed a severely injured Tooth Fairy in a cage. It looked like her wings at been chopped off.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and they all knew that they'd have to do something to save Tooth soon, and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The shock had hit them all pretty hard. They weren't for sure if it was a warning or if it actually happened. Either way, they were all extremely concerned. Santa was pacing back and forth, Bunnymund stood there and just stared at the picture of the wingless Tooth on the globe, and Sandy looked like he was about to cry.

Jamie had noticed that Jack looked as worried as ever. Jamie wanted to comfort him so he held out his hand and he felt Jack grab it. Their hands squeezed together, the warmth being compacted inside on their palms.

"What do we do, North?" Jamie heard Bunnymund ask.

"We need to get MiM to talk to use immediately. We have to find Tooth!"

Sandy shook his head rapidly, his whole little body moving with him. Jamie's hand felt warm, even though Jack is so cold. Is this what could possibly happen when he gets scared?

"Everyone, gather around this area," Santa told them, pointing to an area where the moon clearly shined the brightest.

_This must be how they talk to MiM_, Jamie thought to himself.

The five of them made a circle and waited patiently. Everyone was completely quiet and it was the longest silence Jamie had ever felt in his entire life. There was no talking and Jamie wasn't even sure what was going on right now. Jamie was not a guardian. He was just a regular guy. Was he suppose to be involved in this? Would MiM say anything since Jamie was here?

"Anything friend?" Santa whispered, staring up at the moon. Nothing happened. Bunnymund sighed in disappointment and Sandy looked devastated. They started to walk away, back to their rooms. Jamie sighed and was going to join Jack when he saw a picture being made from the reflection of the moon's light.

"Guys! Come back!" Jamie called out.

"What's the point, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack was the only one to turn around and when he did, his eyes widened.

"Um guys... I think you should see this," Jack whispered.

The other three Guardians turned around and they saw a picture forming. It showed Tooth, wings still intact, sitting in the cage. She looked scared but Jamie noticed something about this.

In the background were giant eggs with feet.

"Eggs...?" Jamie whispered, rather confused.

Bunnymund gasped. "She's there?"

"She's where?" Jamie asked, still not getting it.

Everyone else seemed to get it though so Jamie didn't question anymore.

"We should leave immediately," Santa said, shaking his head furiously.

"Fine, but we're taking my way," Bunnymund said with a wink. "Go get your things."

Jamie and Santa where the only ones who needed to get things. Santa ran off to get his jacket and hat, and Jamie ran off to get himself ready. Jamie ran back to the guest room he was in and found that there was a fresh pair of socks waiting for him. Jamie smiled brightly at this, thankful for whoever did it, and slipped them on. He put on his shoes, scarf, and jacket, and then ran back out to the room the giant globe was in.

The black snow and frightening image had disappeared from the globe and that brought relief to everyone.

"Everyone ready?" Bunnymund asked.

Everyone nodded or called out a "yes." Bunnymund stomped his foot on the floor and a huge rabbit hole had formed. Bunnymund crawled through it gracefully while everyone else slid down it like a slide. They were sliding down quickly and it was actually quite enjoyable. Jamie preferred the sleigh though, this hole had too many bumps hitting his back and bum.

When they had finally exited the rabbit hole, Jamie saw they were in an area that looked Easter themed, colorful and happy. Jamie looked around, smiling at this new change of scenery. Yet his smile collapsed when he saw the scene in front of him.

Giant eight foot eggs made of stone were overturned or cracked. Some of the tinier eggs were piled up in the Easter colored water. Bunnymund walked around, looking distressed.

"What happened here...?" He whispered.

"I think we should look around from some clues," Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Santa agreed. Sandy just nodded.

The five of them wandered around the area until Jamie found a giant picture on the wall. It looked like a painting of Tooth. Jamie stared up at it and smiled a little. He walked on after looking at it for a good minute, observing everything in the area.

"Tooth isn't even here," Jack mumbled in defeat.

Jamie sighed and slumped his shoulders back. How were they ever going to find her? They walked along, checking one more time when they heard laughter. The laughing sounded all too familiar.

"Looking for something?" a voice cackled.

Jamie looked up and saw Pitch Black sitting on top of one of the stone eggs.

"Pitch!" Santa roared, pulling out his swords.

Bunnymund had boomerangs ready to go, and Sandy made something to fight with, with his golden sand.

Everyone was prepared but Jack and Jamie had nothing. The sun hadn't rose yet which left Jack in his powerless state.

"Oh I'm not looking for a fight," Pitch explained.

Bunnymund throws one of the boomerangs and Pitch dodges it easily, disappearing to another area.

"Someone needs to train that rabbit to be under control," Pitch said with a snicker.

"Where's Tooth?" Santa calls out.

"I was getting to that, jolly man. Your precious Tooth Fairy is safe...for now..." Pitch went on. "She's obviously not here. But there is something one of you is missing that I do have..."

Pitch pulled out a very familiar looking staff. It was Jacks. The brown staff that was covered in a beautiful ice design was now a dark gray with the ice design black.

"I couldn't use it at first but I figured out a way... It took me a while but now I can use something that was quite beneficial to your team the last time..." Pitch said, it voice as sinister as ever.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Jamie called out, feeling all of the anger boiling in his body.

"Finders keepers," Pitch whispered in a sing song tone.

Pitch pointed the staff at Jack, like he was going to blast him with it. Everyone went to guard Jack, but that must have been apart of Pitch's plan. He quickly moved the staff to where it was pointing at Jamie and he blasted ice at him. It hit him right in the shoulder, knocking him down.

Jamie's vision was getting blurry as he heard a single laughter and many more gasps of horror. Jamie wasn't for sure what happened next because his world turned to nothing but _pitch black_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jamie had woken up in a large bed. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were all black. His eyes tried to adjust to waking up so he could figure out where he was. His body ached all over and he had forgotten what was going on.

He laid there for a while, his ears ringing, as he tried to think. Little fragments of memories flew in his head. He remembered that they were looking for Tooth when Pitch arrived, but the rest of his memory afterwards was blank.

Jamie slowly sat up, his body aching in several places, and when he was sitting up, the sight in front of him gave him a shock. Sitting in a large bird cage in front of him was none other than Tooth. Her eyes were shut and she was leaning against the bars of the cage. Her wings didn't flap and she looked as tired as ever.

"She fought hard, but it wasn't much of a use," a voice behind him whispered.

Jamie turned around and saw Pitch emerging from the shadows. His eyes widened and he was about to jump up, but his body hurt too much.

"Don't make too much noise, you'll wake her..."

Jamie's eyes narrowed at the boogeyman and he wanted nothing more to just punch him as hard as he could in the face. Pitch slinked in closer to Jamie and sat on the bed. His cold hands touching Jamie face, making him shiver.

"I'm so glad you can see me again," Pitch said with a sinister tone.

Jamie had remembered that when they last defeated Pitch, his fears weren't really there and he could no longer see Pitch. Yet, as he grew older, he gained a lot more fears.

"Don't touch me," Jamie told him sternly, shaking his hands off.

"Watch your tone with me. You do want Tooth to return home safely, don't you?"

Jamie gasped and he looked over at Tooth. Was Jamie possibly being used? Would he have to do whatever to get Pitch to let Tooth go home?

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked quietly.

"I have a few tasks for you to do. If you do them, your tooth fairy will return him safely..."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Oh nothing too difficult... You'll find out in time... Don't try to escape either. I am always watching."

With that being said, Pitch disappeared into the darkness once again and Jamie was left to sit there and stare at the sleeping fairy.

Where was everyone else? Were they going to come look for him? What was going on right now? Jamie's eyes darted around and it looked like he was in a windowless bedroom of some sort. The only source of light was the tiny lamp on the bedside table.

Jamie had no idea where he was and all he wanted to do was get Tooth and go back to the others. Although, that'd be a bit difficult seeing as how he couldn't even move because of the pain he was feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a quiet sound of weak flapping wings.

"Jamie...?" Tooth whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

Tooth sighed. "I'm so sorry I got you involved."

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

"I think so."

There was a silent pause between them as the both of them tried to collect their thoughts.

"Did you see Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"What'd he say?"

"He said if I do whatever he says, he'll send you back safely..."

Tooth's eyes widened and she got her face as close as possible to the bars of the cage.

"Listen to me, Jamie... Whatever you do, do not trust him. I don't care what he does to me. It is not worth it for you to do dangerous tasks."

"What else am I suppose to do?" Jamie asked, his chest getting an aching feeling.

Before Tooth could answer, the door to the bedroom opened and Pitch reappeared.

"Oh I'm so glad you two could get a chance to chat," Pitch said, snickering a little. "Jamie, there is an outfit waiting for you in the closet, you have ten minutes to get ready before I come back and get you. Fairy, your dinner will be brought down here like normal," Pitch explained and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"He wants to eat dinner with me?" Jamie asked softly.

"You should eat. You look a bit pale," Tooth said softly. "Get ready, I promise I won't look."

Jamie nodded and stood up slowly, wincing in the process.

_Why am I so sore_?

He trudged along to the closet and found black pants and a black dress shirt. He took them off their hangers and took his time changing into them. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and they hugged at his body, exposing the muscles he actually had. The pants clung to his butt and he wasn't sure how he should feel about this.

"You can look now," he told Tooth, seeing her slowly turn around.

"He sure has a thing for the color black huh?" Tooth asked.

"I guess so."

Before they could talk anymore, Pitch returned and motioned for Jamie to follow. Jamie gave Tooth a pleading look and walked over to Pitch. The man of nightmares left Tooth a plate of food in her cage and then the two men were on their way to go eat dinner.

Pitch lead Jamie up a narrow staircase and into what looked like a cozy dining room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a red tablecloth overlapping it. There were two plates on the table that had steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Next to the plate was a glass that was filled with some kind of liquid.

The food looked delicious to Jamie since he hadn't had a meal like this in such a long time. Pitch pulled out a chair and smirked.

"Please have a seat."

Jamie sat down and Pitch pushed it back in a little. Pitch took his seat and Jamie wasn't sure if he should start eating or if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Do eat up, you have a big task ahead of you after this," Pitch said, nodding his head.

Jamie gulped at this. He remembered that Tooth said not to trust him but he just had no idea what he should do. Jamie picked up the steak knife and fork, beginning to eat. It was actually really good as the food melted in his mouth.

"Is it good?" Pitch asked.

Jamie nodded quickly, continuing to eat quietly. It was a quiet dinner, besides Pitch saying something or snickering every now and then. Once Jamie finished, he wiped his mouth with the napkin and then looked up at Pitch. Pitch didn't eat anything but Jamie didn't really expect that he'd have to eat.

Jamie's stomach was full and he felt as refreshed as ever. Pitch stood slowly from his chair and he motioned for Jamie to follow. Jamie got up and followed Pitch through a hallway, and out some doors to a balcony.

"Lovely view isn't it?"

Jamie remained quiet. He feared what Pitch was going to make him do and he wanted nothing more than to leave. Jamie observed the outside surroundings and he still couldn't figure out where he was even at. No wonder the Guardians couldn't find Tooth.

"What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked, looking over at Pitch.

"Oh? You want to know so soon?"

"Just tell me."

Pitch snickered and he held out his hand, Jack's staff appearing in it.

"I don't need this anymore. Help me break it in half."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

NOTES: Sorry for my little absense. I wasn't feeling very well, but I'm back ; v ; This chapter is kinda half assed. I'm still sick so forgive me

Jamie's heart felt like it had just stopped and that he had lost all of the air in his lungs. Pitch was still holding out the staff for Jamie, wanting him to break it.

"What...What happens if I break it...?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Oh nothing _too bad_," Pitch replied in an ominous tone.

Jamie didn't believe that it would be anything good. In fact, he had a feeling something horrible would happen if he were to do so, unaware that it had been snapped in half once before.

"I-I really don't think I can do it," Jamie whispered, his voice going out.

"Well you do want the fairy to return home safely don't you?"

Jamie nodded.

"Okay. Then you'll break it."

Jamie looked down at the staff, fear swarming through his mind. His hands shook as he placed one hand on one side, and the other hand on the opposite side.

"Good, good. Now snap it," Pitch encouraged, his eyes narrowing.

Jamie breathed deeply but stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

_Jack! Jack! _It was a female's voice, like the one he heard by the hole to Pitch's old hideout. I held the staff up like I was going to snap it across my knee, but the voice got louder. _JACK! JACK!_

Jamie immediately stopped what he was doing and he stepped back, clutching the staff to his chest tightly.

"N-No..." he whispered.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no!" Jamie yelled at him, puffing his chest up a little.

"But if you don't then I'll..."

Jamie cut him off though.

"I don't believe you," Jamie told him sternly.

Pitch rose a brow and Jamie spun around, staff still in hand.

"You don't know how to leave here."

"That's fine."

Jamie walked off the balcony and back down the stairs to the room where he had woken up. He slammed the door behind him and when he did, he saw Tooth sit up a little more.

"Ah you startled me, Jamie," Tooth said.

"Sorry."

Tooth just shook her head but her eyes widened when she saw the staff in Jamie's hand.

"Is that?"

"Yeah. Pitch wanted me to break it but I wouldn't do it," Jamie explained.

"So now what?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore."

Jamie sighed and slumped onto the bed. He felt terrified. What if Pitch actually did harm Tooth because he refused to break it? The thought of him doing that infuriated him. The rage all boiling up in his body. He threw the staff and it hit the cage. Yet when it did, it froze the lock, and then shattered into pieces. The door slowly opened and both of their eyes widened in shock.

"J-Jamie... You... I don't know what you did but you did something," Tooth said happily. She stood from her place and stepped out of the cage. "Grab the staff. We're leaving immediately."

Jamie nodded, slowly picking up the staff. That's all he wanted to do. Leave.

The two of them stayed close together and Tooth stood behind Jamie, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"The only way out is through that door," Tooth said. "Are you ready?"

Jamie nodded and the two of them crept over to the door, Tooth starting to fly behind him. He opened the door and when he did, he saw Pitch standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Leaving so soon?" Pitch asked.

"I'm not scared of you," Jamie said, pushing him out of the way.

Pitch was shocked when this happened, and he watched as the two of them went up the stairs. They marched up to the front door of the home but Pitch reappeared.

"I cannot let you leave."

"I'm pretty positive you can," Jamie said and Tooth giggled.

"What is so funny?" Pitch demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just you," she egged on.

Messing with Pitch wasn't apart of their actual plan of just getting up and leaving, but it sure was working out for the two of them.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Pitch demanded.

"That you're a joke," Jamie told him with a smile.

Pitch frowned and he was about to say something else, but Jamie and Tooth just walked right past him, and out the door. Jamie wasn't sure what exactly just happened, and he knew Pitch would return soon, but at least they were out.

Jamie observed their surroundings and he cocked his head to the side.

"Where are we?" Tooth whispered.

Jamie darted his eyes around and around, but he was soon smiling at the familiar looking houses.

"This is my neighborhood!" Jamie exclaimed.

Jamie saw Tooth smile and the both of them ran off to go find sanctuary until they could find a way to contact the others.

"Where should we go?" Tooth asked.

"We could go to my house, but I don't want to be questioned by my mom why I'm not at school," Jamie told her as the two of them walked together. "Do you know of any good places?"

Tooth shook her head no. Jamie sighed, clinging the staff he still had in his hands tightly. He leaned his head against it and bit his lip. All he wanted was to see Jack again.

Jack and the other three Guardians had been searching for what seemed like a century for Tooth and Jamie. Jack wasn't much of a help in the night when he was powerless and could not use his abilities. Yet he helped out as best as he could anyways.

The four of them were in Santa's sleigh, flying through the clouds. Bunnymund didn't look as nervous on the sleigh as he usually did, his thoughts probably distracting him.

Jack wished that he had his staff, then he could probably help even more. His split personalities from losing it was not helping anyone at all. Jack sighed and he was about to lose all the hope he had when he sensed something.

The sense like Jamie and his staff were nearby. The signal like feeling was getting even stronger as they started to fly over a neighborhood.

"North, I think we should land and check here," Jack demanded.

Santa looked back at him and nodded. The sleigh was starting to slide down and it landed roughly on the pavement.

It was nearly two in the morning according to a sign someone had that had an electronic clock on it. Nobody was out. The town was completely silent.

Once the sleigh was on the ground, Jack hopped off of it, along with Bunnymund and Sandy, and began walking. Santa stayed in the sleigh and would be looking from overhead. They walked along until Jack saw a figure in the street. His body feeling like it was paralyzed to that spot when he saw it.

It looked like the body of Jamie, with Tooth behind him, and his staff. Jack smiled brightly and started running towards the figure.

"Did you see something?" Bunnymund called out.

"Yeah! Follow me!" Jack told them.

They ran to the figure but Jack came to a halt when he saw what it actually was. His eyes widening it horror. It was a shadow and not just any shadow.

Pitch appeared from the darkness and stood before them.

"Your little friends ran off, who knows were," Pitch said with a snicker.

Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs and Sandy was making something with the golden sand. Jack scowled the boogeyman down and growled.

"You're in our way," Jack said to Pitch.

"Oh? Am I? I didn't notice..."

Pitch laughed and tilted his head to the side, his evil smile staying on his face.

"I'm not moving until you feel the pain you made me feel all those years ago!" he screamed.

Jack raised a brow and he was about to say something when he saw a snowball hit the side of Pitch's head. Pitch fell back a little and Jack looked over to see who could have thrown that.

There stood Jamie and Tooth. Jamie still had the staff and Tooth was making another snowball. The other Guardians smiled widely, happy to see that they're okay, and soon Santa was coming in for a landing. Pitch stood there, six against one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Jamie's eyes met with Jack, he could feel a smile spreading across his face. Tooth was still throwing snowballs at Pitch and he was obviously getting irritated.

"Tooth! You're okay!" Santa cheered.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "All thanks to Jamie here."

Jamie beamed and he saw Jack's eyes wander to the staff that Jamie was holding.

"My staff!" Jack cheered. "You got it!"

Jamie nodded and started to run over to Jack. Before he could make it however, a large black horse charged into him from the side. Jamie coughed and was sent flying across the rough pavement, his skin getting scratched up. The staff flew out of Jamie's hands and he saw Pitch was running for it.

Pitch was about to grab it when Sandy's golden whip grabbed onto it and brought it forward. Jamie smiled at this and stood slowly, his body feeling all kinds of aches and pains.

Sandy threw the staff towards Jack but Pitch intervened once again, having his horses get in Sandy's way. Bunnymund caught it instead and he flung a boomerang at the direction of Pitch. While Pitch was distracted with that, Bunnymund randomly launched the staff in the air and Santa had caught it. It was great that Pitch wasn't getting ahold of it and all, but the person who needed it most wasn't even getting his hands on it.

Bunnymund caught his boomerang when it flew back to him and Jamie started running towards Jack.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Jack yelled over all the commotion.

Jamie just nodded. He was going to hug Jack, kiss him too even, but he didn't think that now was the best time or place to do so.

Santa dodged off the horses of fear and was making his way towards Jack with the staff. Santa must have known that throwing it around was getting them nowhere and he should just give it to him.

But with all of the horses circling them, making his way to Jack was getting too difficult.

"Why are there so many?" Tooth called out, referring to the horses.

"They're based on fears," Pitch said with a cackle, circling around them through the shadows.

Jamie knew that most of these fears were probably his. He might of seemed confident when escaping the house, but now he wasn't too sure about himself. He gulped, wondering if this would ever end.

Pitch rose up his hand, like he was going to have the horses charge at them. But before he could do anything, the sun was rising. The bright rays shining over the horizon and the shadows disappearing. The horses were leaving as Jamie's anxiety was loosening up. Although, a few other horses remained.

"Damn sun," Pitch growled, staring at it with glaring eyes.

Jamie hadn't even realized that the time passed so quickly as they tried to get away from Pitch.

"I'll always return," Pitch growled, knowing it'd be harder to hide and move around quickly with the sun, and when people started to come outside. Pitch disappeared and his roses ran off with him.

One of the horses pushed Santa and the staff stumbled from his hands. Jack ran for it and finally made hand contact with the thing that was his little signature trademark.

But when Jack grabbed it, it didn't do anything. It was still fully black and Jack's personalities weren't coming together. Since the sun had risen, dark Jack had came back and while he could use his powers now, he needed the staff to make him all together once again.

Jamie walked over to Jack along with the other Guardians, all staring down at the staff, waiting for it to do something..._anything_.

"Now that we're all together...we should head back to the Pole to discuss this in private. People will be coming out soon..." Santa warned.

They all agreed to this plan, seeing that they needed to rest, and climbed into the sleigh. Once they were situated, Santa let the sleigh take off and they were heading, once again, back to the North Pole.

Once they arrived back at the workshop of Santa Claus, the six of them got out of the sleigh and trudged into the warmth of the indoors.

"Everyone can head back to their rooms to rest," Santa said. "Since Tooth is back, Sandy and Bunnymund will have to share one."

Sandy nodded and looked up at his giant companion.

"Come on mate," Bunnymund said to Sandy, the two of them walking away together.

Jamie figured that Sandy didn't care where he slept as long as it was somewhere. Tooth walked off to her own room now to rest, now that she could do so peacefully without fear of Pitch doing something horrible to her.

"Come on," Jack whispered to Jamie, slinking his hand into Jamie's cold fingers.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the bedroom they had slept in once before and Jack shut the door behind them. Jamie had no winter clothes to pull off now since Pitch had put his jacket somewhere and Jamie didn't know where. Hopefully Santa would have extras. Jamie took off his socks and shoes and crawled into bed next to the white haired man.

Even though Jack was cold, he felt warm to Jamie, and that was all Jamie needed right now. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie and he sighed.

Jamie's eyes moved and he saw the staff perched up against the wall. Hopefully they could figure it out soon.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to get you back to normal," Jamie whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack smirked his usual dark Jack smirk and nuzzled his face into Jamie's neck.

"Thanks babe," he whispered.

Jamie blushed at the fact he was just called _babe_, but it made him smile madly.

"You're welcome," Jamie whispered back. "Now go to sleep."

Jack nodded and soon the both of them were drifting off into dreamland.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jamie couldn't remember a time he felt restless but full of sleep at the same time. Jamie tossed and turned, and poor Jack was trying to adjust to the taller male's movements. Jamie was thrilled that they were all back together, but he was worried about Jack's staff and why it wasn't fixing anything with Jack.

Jack was starting to get fed up with whether he was in a hug cuddling position or spooning Jamie. Jack sat up quickly, placing his hands on Jamie's shoulders, and shook him madly. Jamie awoke, startled, and he sat up quickly, accidentally hitting Jack in the nose with his head.

"Wha-What is it? What's wrong?" Jamie stuttered.

He noticed that he hit Jack's nose and to make up for the little injury, he gave it a soft kiss. Jack blushed deeply and puffed out his cheeks like a puffer fish.

_Oh no he's so cute_, Jamie thought to himself, his heart feeling like it was going to combust.

"You keep moving around in your sleep," Jack mumbled, rubbing his nose. "Is everything fine?"

"Ah yeah everything is okay... Why would anything be wrong ahaha," Jamie lied, too bad he was a terrible liar.

Jack gave him a look of annoyance and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest and stared into Jamie's chocolate eyes.

"You're a terrible liar. Seriously, what's the matter?"

"I'm just worried is all..." Jamie whispered, bowing his head down to stare at his jeans that were wearing out from so much contact with the snow.

"About what?"

"You. Everything."

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Jamie. We'll figure this out."

Jack leaned in and pressed his cold, but yet soft lips, against Jamies. Jamie blushed, his face turning a bright red, and he leaned in. Both of their eyes slowly shut as they gave each other gentle touches with their lips. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, trying to pull him closer. Jamie scooted in, noticing Jack's struggle with it, as the kiss continued.

Soon they were running out of air and pulled apart, panting a little as they stared into each others eyes.

"Now get some rest," Jack insisted.

Jamie nodded slowly and soon he was falling back asleep. Hopefully, it'd go better this time.

When they all had awakened and gather to eat, it was around four in the afternoon and they all looked like they hadn't slept in years. Well, except for Sandy. They gathered at a long rectangle table made of wood that had a silky red tablecloth over it. The yetis were bringing in plates of food and it smelled delicious.

Jamie thanked a yeti as he was given a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Perfect. Although, Bunnymund didn't have any bacon or eggs. He had carrots instead, which was apparently fine for him. Jamie noticed that the rest of them had grabbed their forks and dug right in.

_How long has it been since they ate?_ Jamie just seemed to be so full of questions these days. Jamie grabbed onto the silver fork and began to eat the eggs. He had a thing that he had to eat everything else first so when he poured on the syrup, it wouldn't get into the other food.

Breakfast, or lunch, or dinner... Whatever this was, went be quietly. The silence was filled with clattering of silverware on glass plates. The silence was interrupted however when Santa cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is reunited at last... I think we should discuss how to once again, get rid of Pitch," he began.

The other guardians nodded in agreement. Jamie didn't know where he stood in this. He was just some human boy who got wrapped up in this whole thing, _once again_.

"We should start by checking out Pitch's new hideout. You two remember where it is, don't you?" Santa asked, staring at Tooth and Jamie.

"I don't remember which house exactly, but I just know it was in Jamie's neighborhood," Tooth replied, munching on a waffle.

"Do you remember Jamie?" Santa questioned.

"Not at the moment... I'm sure I could figure it out if I looked around," Jamie reported.

Santa nodded and rubbed his chin with his large hands.

"Do you really want to go back there though?" Jack asked. "It's dangerous and I don't want you disappearing on _me _again," he added in, being quite over protective of Jamie.

Everyone raised a brow at this, apparently unaware of their little romance. Dark Jack wasn't making it any less obvious either. Especially in this protective boyfriend state.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I won't be alone or anything..." he tried explain.

"You were with all of us last time too when Pitch zapped you and you got captured!" Jack was yelling now and his hands were clenching into fists.

Jamie's eyes widened at Jack's behavior and he cocked his head to the side.

"Jack... You're yelling..." Tooth whispered to him.

Jack stood from his seat abruptly and marched off back to the room he was staying in.

Jamie watched him walk away, not sure of what to do.

"You should talk to him, mate," Bunnymund said, putting a paw on Jamie's shoulder.

Sandy nodded in agreement and Jamie sighed. He stood slowly and pushed his chair in, good thing he was done eating.

"I'll be back," he assured them.

Jamie walked out of the dining room and headed back to the bedrooms. When he got to Jacks and his room, he saw the door was shut. He slowly opened it to only see a pouting Jack sitting on the bed. His arms were folded over his chest and he was angrily staring at the floor.

Jamie walked fully into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and took a seat next to Jack.

"What's the matter pouty pants?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled. Jack wasn't such a good liar either when it came to Jamie.

Jamie grabbed Jack gently by the chin and made him look at him.

"Seriously. What's the matter?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go back there. I don't want to risk anything terrible happening to you!" Jack blurted out.

Jamie was a bit shocked but his shock was eased with a soft smile.

"I promise that nothing is going to happen to me... You'll be there to protect me, won't you?"

"Well yeah but... I was powerless..."

"I know that but you didn't have your staff, and it was nighttime. It wasn't your fault. But now you do have your staff! Once we figure out how to fix it, then it'll be all good again!"

Jack sighed. "You promise?"

"I pinky promise," Jamie replied. He held up his pinky and Jack intertwined his own with Jamie's smallest finger.

Jamie took that as his opportunity to sneak in a kiss. Jack smirked and let their hands come together as he pushed Jamie down onto the bed, smothering him in kisses. Both unaware that they had some eavesdroppers on the other side of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Once everyone was awake and ready to go again, they met in the room with the giant globe. Santa had a yeti get a little table for them and Jack had put his staff on top of it. They were going to figure out this staff thing, even if they just had to sit here and examine it.

Sandy was falling back asleep as he just stood there, and Jack was the most entranced into his staff. His eyes wandered up and down it, he even poked at the icy black stick with his index finger. After five minutes of nothing happening, Bunnymund sighed deeply.

"This obviously isn't going to work. We need to do something else," the rabbit suggested.

"You're right," Jack agreed.

The moon was still out which meant Jack wasn't in his Dark Jack state, so happily agreeing with Bunnymund always came as a surprise to the rabbit. He'd probably tease him about it when they got Jack back to normal.

"Before we do anything else," Santa interrupted. "I have something for everyone!"

Santa looked back at the yeti who had brought the table in, and he motioned for him to bring him something. The yeti grabbed a little red bag and started pulling out what looked liked watches to hand to everyone.

"These are tracking devices to wear on your wrist. Just in case we get separated again. They are disguised to look like watches so nobody else will notice," Santa explained as they all got one.

They all had their own color. Jack's was a light blue, Bunnymund's was a pastel pink, Tooth's was green, Sandy's was gold, Santa's was red, and Jamie's was just a plain black. Everyone latched theirs on to their wrist. The watch looked weird on Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth but they were not going to complain. This was actually a good idea and hopefully it'll work.

Jamie put his focus back onto the staff and he noticed something about it. There was still a spot that wasn't completely black from when Pitch had it.

"Hey guys, look at this," Jamie tells them all.

They all look closely to where Jamie had pointed and Jack's eyes widened.

"So... There's still a chance to fix it then," Jack said, getting excited.

"The question now though, is how," Tooth piped up.

"I'm sure Jack or one of us will be able to figure it out soon," Santa encouraged.

They all started to discuss of possible ways to fix it and how to stop Pitch once and for all. While they were discussing, the moon was radiating a bright light into the room. Sandy was surprisingly the first one to notice it as he pointed and tried to motion for everyone to look.

Everyone else was too focused on the staff however and since Sandy was so quiet, he made a whistle with his dream sand and the sound of the whistle vibrated the entire room. Everyone jumped a little and they saw Sandy pointing in the direction of the light. They all looked at it and saw a figure forming.

"MiM is trying to show us something!" Santa boomed excitedly.

They walked to the light and realized it was a familiar to sight to everyone but Jack and Jamie.

"A new Guardian!" Tooth said happily, clapping her hands together.

"As long as it's not another Jack," Bunnymund teased with a snicker.

Dark Jack probably would have said a come back, but this Jack made a face and puffed out his cheeks. Jamie chuckled a little to himself but he immediately stopped when he saw the figure was in full show for everyone to see. The figure was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit was a t-shirt, jeans, converse, a black jacket, and a very familiar scarf.

"It's Jamie..." Jack whispered.

Jamie's eyes widened and he felt everyone's eyes go directly onto him. Jamie stepped back a little and shook his head.

"That's obviously wrong," Jamie said, shaking his head and darting his eyes all around.

Jamie's face turned a bright red and he felt himself getting warm. Soon the figure of Jamie disappeared and the sun was beginning to arrive.

"MiM is never wrong, Jamie," Bunnymund said, looking at him a bit with worry.

Nobody had expected this, especially not Jamie. Jamie's breathing had slowed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Well nobody is not never wrong," Jamie retorted.

"I know it seems crazy, but it's true," Tooth said.

"I had expected this reaction when I saw Jamie's figure," Santa told everyone. "Remember when we told Jack," he added in with a little laugh.

Jamie wasn't for sure what happened with Jack, but he wasn't amused and didn't understand why Santa was laughing. Jamie didn't believe any of him becoming a Guardian was real and he shook his head no several times. What would happen if he did become one? What would he even be? What about his family?

"I need...I need to be alone for a little bit," Jamie breathed.

He stormed off back towards the guest rooms and once he was there, he slammed the door shut. Jamie collapsed onto the bed and he stuffed his face into the pillow. He could feel tears pouring from his eyes and everything felt like it ached, especially his hear. He was just so full of unanswered questions and he wasn't sure what was going on. What would happen to his college life? Would he still be able to attend, graduate, and be able to work with kids?

Jamie had figured that that with the other Guardians, you had to believe in them to be able to see them. What about Jamie? The other people who really knew him were family, friends, and maybe some of his classmates.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and he saw the sunlight seeping through the curtains. Jamie put himself under the covers and deepened his face into the pillow, not wanting anyone to see that he had been crying.

Suddenly, the door to the guest room swung open and shut again. Jamie didn't even want to look up to see who it was, even though it made him almost jump out of bed. Jamie could hear movement of feet on the carpet and then someone crawling on top of him over the covers. Jamie peered up and saw Jack staring at him.

He didn't expect the Jack with more emotions to bug him when he was upset, but he had temporarily forgotten about dark Jack. This Jack would just do whatever he pleased.

"What's wrong, handsome?" Jack asked, kissing his forehead. "Why were you crying?"

Jamie didn't say anything, deciding to turn over and look away from Jack.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong," Jack whined, nudging his face onto Jamie's back.

Jamie debated on not saying anything, but he liked Jack too much to be quiet anymore.

"I'm scared," Jamie whispered.

"Why?" Jack asked, now nuzzling his face into Jamie's neck.

"Because I don't know what to do. I don't know what will happen to my life and what I want to do with it," Jamie explained. "I have so many unanswered questions that I can't figure out."

Jack sighed and he rolled off of Jamie, getting under the covers with him.

"I'm going to tell you something," Jack said. "When I was first told I was a Guardian, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Like, the thought of it was ridiculous to me. Nobody but the other Guardians and Pitch could see me. I was pretty depressed to be honest. Then, when I got you to see me, I was so happy!"

Jamie listened to Jack speak, surprised to hear all of this. He never pictured Jack being depressed, but Jamie guessed it was easier to fake a smile after doing it for so long.

Jack went on. "It made me realize what I wanted to do. So, instead of getting yourself upset like me. Just see what happens and you can decide what you want to do. Don't let the others choose for you. It's your decision. Got it?"

Jamie nodded slowly. He then scooted as close as he could to Jack and he stuck his face into his chest.

"Thank you, Jack," Jamie whispered, feeling a bit better.

"No problem, cutie," Jack replied with his little smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

NOTES: Before I go on, allow me to explain my very long absence. I was very ill. I'm starting to feel a bit better, but I cough a lot, my nose runs constantly so I'm always running for tissues, and I'm getting bad migraines. It makes it very hard to write. I'm doing my best and this chapter has been in the works forever. I have a very weak immune system so if I ever disappear like this again, it's because I'm sick. Thank you to those sending me private messages and asking if I was a okay, I appreciate your care and concerns. I promise I'm not dying or anything. If you ever need to ask me a question, shoot me a message or you can come to my twitter ( ExieKun), tumblr (exie-kunnnn), instagram (exiekunnn), or deviantART (Exie-Kun) and I will answer as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience c: (Also, thank you to those who felt the need to send me happy birthday messages on Monday c: You're all so nice! I'm 18 now by the way)

The thoughts of being a potential Guardian was in Jamie's head all day. He figured that being a Guardian would be a huge responsibility. He didn't know how they did it all. Jamie didn't even think that they got days off. Jack did give him that pep talk but he wasn't for sure what he was suppose to do.

Jack had said to not let them decide for you and it was his own decision. Yet, Jamie didn't even know what his own decision was. The thoughts were scrambled up in his head and he was terrified. Jamie had taken a nap after his and Jack's little talk and it didn't make him feel any better. Jamie sighed as he sat up in the bed, seeing that Jack wasn't there.

Jamie didn't think anything of it, figuring Jack went off to go do something. They all couldn't just sleep all day. They had things to figure out and try to accomplish. They probably didn't even need Jamie.

"They don't need me..." he whispered, thinking that he had come to a big realization. "So I can go home...back to my regular life..."

Jamie's eyes got bigger and he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Jamie stood slowly and quickly wiped his eyes. If he wanted to go home, all he'd have to do was ask the yetis. One of them would at least let him go back.

Jamie found his shoes and slipped them on. He grabbed his scarf from the bed side table and wrapped it around himself. He had lost his jacket at Pitch's hideout but he'd deal with it. If Jack wanted to see him, he could always just visit him.

Jamie sniffled and found a little pad of paper and a pencil in the drawer of the table. He pulled it out and began writing.

_Dear Jack,_

_ I'm sorry but I realized that you guys don't need me. I'm just in the way. I think me being a Guardian is just a fluke. I'm sorry. You and the others can always visit me though. Good luck and stay safe. I believe in you._

_Love,_

_Jamie Bennett _

Jamie choked back the tears he could feel coming. Everything was starting to hurt him so much. He put the pencil away and set the paper on the bed. He left the room, making sure nobody was around, and stealthily snuck out to the workshop. It was hard trying to make sure no Guardians caught him leaving, especially Jack.

Jamie noticed it was nighttime and that was when Jack showed all of his feelings. He didn't want to upset him more than he was already going too. He found the large workshop and noticed that the snow globe was sitting on the table next to a sleeping Baby Tooth.

Jamie gulped and walked as quietly as possible, dodging the annoying elves and hiding from the yetis. His hands grasped onto the globe, feeling the cold glass touching his skin.

Yet as soon as he had the snow globe in his hands, he wasn't for sure what he was suppose to do. He only ever saw the yetis throw it.

_Maybe the globe already knows, _he thought to himself.

He walked away, finding a quiet, deserted spot of the workshop to leave at. Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before throwing the globe in the air. The globe formed a portal and Jamie knew this was his chance to leave.

Jamie stepped through, feeling like his body was stretching out in every direction. He bit his lip, trying to hide any weird feelings he was having. Once the insides of the portal were gone, Jamie saw that he had stepped into the grounds of his college.

He originally had wanted to just go home, but this would do. His car and belongings were here anyways. Jamie wasn't for sure where the snow globe went, probably laying on the workshop floor, but he didn't care.

Jamie walked along the empty streets until he was in a busy clearing full of students chatting. They were all holding signs with the word "Missing" on the top. Jamie raised a brow and walked closer, seeing his smiling, happy face plastered onto the paper with his name and smaller words he couldn't read from where he was standing at the bottom.

The boy in the picture looked nothing like him now. Jamie was clearly upset and it showed on his face. Yet, one of the girls holding the paper looked over and when she did, she gasped loudly.

"That's him!" She screeched.

They soon all looked in the direction she was pointing and their faces became expressions of shock.

"Jamie!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Chelsea.

She ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Where did you go? Are you okay?" she questioned.

Jamie shook her off and shrugged.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice turning monotone.

"You look upset! Where did you even go? Were you kidnapped? Your family is worried sick! You've been gone for weeks!"

Had it really been weeks? Jamie didn't even realize it was such a long time since he'd last talked to anyone that was any way magical or Guardian related. Where did the time go?

Jamie shook his head, not looking at her, but keeping his focus on a particular patch of grass that'd gone brown.

"Leave me alone," he said bluntly.

Chelsea looked hurt, but he didn't care. He pushed past her and the others and walked away to the dormitories. As he walked, Jamie got a lot of stares and people were whispering about him.

He decided to make a short stop to the bathrooms to wash his face. He walked up to the sinks and stared up at the mirror above it. He had large bags under his eyes that were purple. He looked thinner and his skin had gotten much paler. He looked extremely ill, if not dead.

Jamie's eyes started to water again and he realized that he was crying. He didn't even try to hide it this time. He was sobbing to his content.

As he cried, a student had walked into the bathrooms with a towel and hair cleaning products. He was headed for the showers. But he stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Hey man. You okay?"

Jamie just nodded.

The guy looked at him skeptically before talking again.

"You sure? Ah wait a sec... You're Jamie! Yo dude, everyone has been looking for you!"

Jamie scowled at him, not wanting to be bugged. He walked passed him, ignoring the other man, and he walked along. He didn't even want to go back to his dorm. He just wanted to get away to somewhere he could be alone.

Jamie walked along, leaving the school building, and heading outside. He saw that same group of kids, except for Chelsea, but ignored them. He walked along, heading across the street, wanting to head for the isolated park, when he slipped on ice. His head his the cold, hard pavement or road.

Everything looked disoriented and ached. He tilted his head up when he saw headlights heading his way. Jamie laughed quietly to himself. Was this the end?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Death can be painful, or you could go without even realizing it. What happens after you die? Does anyone truly know? Those were questions running through Jamie's mind. The headlights were approaching faster now and Jamie was like a frozen deer in the middle of an interstate.

"Jamie, move!" someone screamed.

Jamie wasn't for sure who it was screaming his name. It could have been anyone.

_Why am I not moving_? he thought to himself.

His body was sprawled across the road and his limbs ached. Did he break something? Badly bruised?

Jamie could hear tires screeching across the road, like the car was trying to stop and the driver slammed down on the brakes. The squealing of the tires was loud and Jamie wasn't sure it'd stop in time. The loud noises soon stopped and Jamie felt a strong push on his side. He was flung forward across the road and his head hit against the pavement, _**hard**_.

Jamie's vision blurred and everything was becoming fuzzy and difficult to remember. The screaming of people were getting louder but soon was fainting off into the distance.

Dark...but also bright. What kind of place is that? Jamie's eyes were slowly adjusting as he observed his surroundings. He thought he saw Earth in the distance. That'd be absurd though. Jamie is on Earth. He couldn't live without oxygen. Right?

"Oh I see you're awake," a voice echoed.

Jamie looked around in utter confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh? Don't you know? You're on the moon dear boy."

"That's impossible."

"After what you've seen, do you really think that?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Well, whether you believe it or not. You're on the moon. Well not technically. Only in spirit."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked quickly, sitting up now.

He didn't see anyone around. Whom could possibly be talking to him.

"Well, your body rests in a local hospital in the town where your school sits."

"Am...Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

Jamie's eyes widened and he stood up now.

"I'm tired of looking like I'm talking to myself. Show yourself," Jamie demanded.

"I am showing myself."

"Well I don't see you."

"Do you really need to see something to believe it's real?" the voice questioned.

"I... I guess not..." Jamie whispered, knowing that what the voice said made sense. He had gone a lot of his childhood not ever seeing the sandman, Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, or the tooth fairy; but he still believed in their existence. "Well, can you at least tell me who you are?"

"I am the man in moon. Mostly referred to as MiM by my friends. You can call me that if you wish."

Jamie's eyes widened. This was the Guardian who picked Jamie to be the new addition and had helped out the others before.

"Okay, MiM... If I'm almost dead. Then what am I doing here?" he asked.

"Well, we have much to discuss," MiM stated.

"Like what?"

"You becoming a Guardian."

Jamie opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"I don't think I can do it," he said blankly.

"Well Jamie Bennett, think of it this way... You're in the hospital now, dying. Becoming a Guardian could possibly save you. You'd be able to continue living on Earth and help others in need. Plus, you'd never grow older than Jack Frost."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right. I know about your relationship with him," MiM said with a slight chuckle.

"What about my family and friends?"

"They will always believe you exist, won't they? They'll be able to see you. Of course, you'll outlive them, but... You'll be see all of the new family members that go throughtout your family line. Your friends still believe in the Guardians after you guys helped as children. I'm sure they'll believe your story," the moon man further explained.

Jamie sighed deeply. "You'll be heartbroken to see I died."

"Of course. That's only natural. Yet, they'll always continue to see you, as long as they believe."

Jamie just nodded. He would end up dying in the hospital anyways, and then never ever seeing anyone he cared about ever again. He knew what he needed to do.

"Okay. I understand now. I'll be a Guardian," Jamie proclaimed, staring up at the star covered universe.

"Excellent. Jamie, you are a very loving boy. Even if you don't realize that yet. You are the Guardian of love."

"What? Like Cupid?" Jamie asked, raising a brow.

"Very funny," MiM chuckled. "While you will be equipped with arrows for a weapon... You will not be Cupid."

"Good. You won't catch me in a diaper and a sash."

"Of course. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," Jamie replied.

He shut his eyes and his spirit was soon drifting away from the moon.

The machine showed a steady heart rate. Yet, that was all about to change. Well, Jamie thought it would change. When he awoke he saw he was not even in a hospital. His body was positioned comfortably into a coffin.

"What? They buried me already!? How long have I been out?" he groaned.

Jamie put his hands on top of the coffin lid and as soon as he did, he floated out from the ground, body and all, onto Earth's surface. His feet were firmly planted on a patch of grass and he looked at his own tombstone. He read his name, the dates across it, and the little message about how we was "a great boy."

Jamie thought he was going to tear up, but nothing came. He didn't want to cry anymore. Jamie noticed he was dressed in a black suit, but he was wearing one fingerless, red glove that had a little pink heart on the palm.

Surely his parents didn't have him buried in the glove. It must have been some magic Guardian work? Jamie sighed, not even caring anymore, and walked away. He walked through the graveyard, passing many tombstones of unfamiliar names.

Jamie walked along, passing by an electronic clock with the date on it. Two weeks had passed. Time sure did fly when you were hanging out on the moon. Jamie laughed to himself and kept on walking. He wasn't for sure where to go. He didn't even know how to get back to the North Pole, or if they were still there.

He walked past a shop when he caught his reflection in the window. His hair was it's usual self, but his eyes had turned an orange yellow. He squinted his eyes at his reflection, trying to see if he hadn't just imagined it. But sure enough, his new eye colour was real.

Jamie just shook it off and he broke off into a run now. He ran past shops, ignoring detection from any people just in case, and headed towards the lake where he once saw Jack leave in Santa's sled.

When he arrived at the lake, he saw it was completely frozen. Jamie walked through the snow covered ground and approached the frozen water. He gently placed his foot on it and slid along the ice. He scooted himself to the middle of the lake and then looked up at the sky, viewing the trees above him.

"I thought you'd never wake," a familiar voice said.

Jamie almost jumped, having been completely startled. He spun around and saw none other, than Jack Frost.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jamie had always thought that'd he live out his life by becoming a primary school teacher and growing old with someone he loved. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that'd he never grow old at all and would live his life out as a possible guardian. Although, he was glad he could do so with the person who'd helped him most. Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost..." Jamie whispered, staring at the white haired boy who stood some feet away from him.

"Hello again Jamie Bennett," Jack said with a soft smile. "Glad to see you back."

Jamie nodded, walking slowly across the icy lake to get to Jack. His eyes moved to the staff he had in his hands, seeing that it still wasn't back to it's regular self. As Jamie got closer, he saw one of Jack's eyes was black, while the other was it's usual bright blue.

"What happened to your eyes?" Jamie questioned, tilting his head as he stared curiously at them.

"I could ask you the same question. Your chocolate eyes now look like Sandy spilled a tub full of his sand into them."

Jamie chuckled a bit at the comment. "I'm not sure. I woke up and they were like this."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I use to have brown eyes too," Jack said with a snicker.

"Reallly?"

"Yeah."

They both stared at one another, their eyes meeting. Jack reached out his icy white hand, wanting Jamie to grab onto it.

"Come with me. We have stuff to talk about, ya know?"

"Y-You still want me to come back? Even though I left?" Jamie stammered, his face turning a slight red.

"Of course. When I saw your note, there was no way in hell I was going to just stay back and let you run off. If you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you, Bennett. You're not running away on me," Jack said, a smirk forming on his face.

A smile spread across Jamie's face and his heart was beating so fast he thought it'd fly out of his chest. He grabbed Jack's hand gently, no longer bothered by the cold. In fact, he didn't even notice it.

"Alright. Let's go."

Jack nodded, continuing to smile, and he floated up. Snow brushed past Jamie's feet as he was lifted up as well.

"The others are waiting a bit further away than here. It'll be quicker to fly," Jack explained as he lifted Jamie away from the frozen lake.

Once they were both firmly off the ground and above the trees, Jack felt the need to carry Jamie bridal style, even though Jamie was quite bigger. It didn't matter to them. As they flew throughout the sky, Jamie couldn't help but notice Jack's different colored eyes. The pupil in the black eye was completely gone, and he was only focusing out of the blue one.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your eyes?" Jamie asked.

"I'll explain everything that happened when we get back to the Pole. It's not suitable to discuss anything now while we're up here," Jack explained.

Jamie just nodded, figuring that he shouldn't ask anymore questions. Their little flight only lasted about five minutes. It would have been shorter if Jack didn't show off with a bunch of cool tricks. That should have been expected of him, of course. Jamie didn't mind. He was enjoying himself, feeling like some of the stress from before was slowly vanishing.

They soon found themselves landing in front of Santa's famous sleigh. Bunnymund was sitting in the sleigh, his feet propped up on the seat in front of him and he was leaning back. Sandy was sleeping in the back of the sleigh, completely zoned out. Santa was checking his sleigh and looking up at the sky occasionally. Tooth and Baby Tooth were looking around frantically when the smaller fairy noticed Jack and Jamie.

She pointed and Tooth noticed. Her face widened in surprise and she made a loud gasping noise.

"Look everyone! They're here! Jamie and Jack!" Tooth exclaimed.

Soon, the other Guardians were looking at them excitedly. Bunnymund quickly hopped out of the sleigh after he nudged Sandy awake. Sandy followed and Santa was coming towards them.

"Jamie my boy! Glad to have you back. MiM explained a lot to me so you can save it," Santa said happily, holding out his arms and engulfing the two boys in a big bear hug.

"Wow there North. You're squishing us," Jack gasped.

Jamie and Jack's feet dangled in the air as they hung there, being lifted in the hug. Santa soon set them down and he laughed happily.

"Sorry there. You know how I am!"

Jamie noticed that everyone seemed happy and relaxed. There was no tension and it was like a big family reunion where everyone had finally reunited after twenty years. Jamie didn't get it though. Where they just happy because he was here? Wasn't Pitch still around? Didn't they have to deal with him? And what about Jack's eyes and staff? What was the deal with that? Was his personalities still split into two? Everything was still confusing, even after a long break of just sleeping.

"Well we should get going aye?" Bunnymund offered. "We have stuff to do."

"Of course!" Santa bellowed. "Everyone! Onto the sleigh!"

The Guardians hopped onto the sleigh, getting comfortable, and Jamie stared up at them in a daze.

"You coming?" Jack asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh, yeah," Jamie whispered, grabbing the open hand.

With the help of Jack, he climbed into the sleigh and got himself comfortable. Soon they were flying off to the North Pole for the who knows how manyth time.

Jamie had fallen asleep on the sleigh, even though he had slept for so long. He guessed that dying must wear people out. When Jamie was woken up, he saw they had already landed and someone had carried him into the workshop. He was in a slouching position in a giant green arm chair. When his eyes adjusted, all he saw was six pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Ah!" he yelled, jumping back into the big chair.

"Oh didn't mean to scare you dear!" Tooth said energetically, her wings flapping furiously.

"Well since everyone is awake now," Bunnymund started, looking at Sandy and then Jamie. "We should discuss what's going on."

Jamie's head immediately snapped up. He'd been gone for a while, he needed to be caught up on the situation.

"Does this mean I'll find out what happened to Jack's eyes?" Jamie asked quickly.

Yet, when he asked the question, he immediately felt the tension in the room. Everyone was staring at him, some tried to speak, but no words ever came.

"Is it that serious?" Jamie asked skeptically, his eyebrow raising in question.

"Well you see..." Santa begun.

This story was going to be quite the roller coaster.

NOTES: Oh yes a cliffhanger. I know I use to post chapters like everyday, but that became incredibly hard. After this week, I'll be on Spring Break for two weeks so expect some more c:


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

NOTES: Yet again, I'm sorry for a long absence. I got food poisoning, had to study for my SAT exam that's coming up in May, and work on art commissions. I'm a digital artist and commissions is how I get money so that comes first. Sorry. But now I finally have time to continue working on this! Sorry again ; v ;

Jamie's stomach felt like it was going to just explode and a million butterflies would just come out if he had to wait to hear Santa's story any longer. He just wanted to know what went down while he was gone. He _especially _wanted to know what happened to Jack.

"Well while we were all out lookin' for ya," Bunnymund butted in. "We met up with Pitch."

"Oh yes! And we demanded for him to fix Jack's staff!" Tooth exclaimed. "But um...that didn't exactly work."

"Of course that wouldn't work, Tooth," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "It is Pitch after all."

Jamie's face formed into one of confusion as he listened to them speak. This didn't really tell him anything about what happened while he was gone. Jamie bit his lip and then coughed loudly to stop their bickering of Pitch. They all looked at him.

"That's nice and all but you guys aren't telling me anything of what happened," Jamie said, squinting his eyes at them.

"Then I'll explain it all," Jack said quickly. "After we found Pitch we got into this giant fight. He kept asking where you were, which really pissed me off," he added in, mumbling the last part quietly, which caused Jamie to blush. "Apparently his magic or whatever hit me and now my eye is weird! On the bright side, my personalities aren't split anymore."

"Is...Is your eye going to be okay?" Jamie asked, rather concerned.

"Well we know he can't see out of it," Santa said and Sandy nodded quickly. "Show 'em Sandy."

Sandy then floated up to be eye level with Jack. He took his thumb and held it up to the all black eye.

"Tell us when you see Sandy's thumb," Santa said.

Jamie watched as Sandy moved his thumb along, Jack not saying a single thing. Yet, as soon as the thumb was in front of his bright blue eye, Jack spoke up.

"I see it," he mumbled in defeat.

Jamie's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "S-So your blind in one eye?" he asked quickly, worry filling him now.

"Yeah. My staff still isn't working either. I've done everything I could," Jack replied.

Jack drooped his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. Jamie noticed that they all looked worn out and exhausted, even Santa. It was like they had no motivation left. If that was the case, then Jamie would just have to give them some motivation!

"Well then I guess we'll have to find Pitch again and beat him once and for all!" Jamie said excitedly, putting his hands on his hips.

"But there will always be nightmares and fears, kid. He's not going to leave forever," Bunnymund said dejectedly.

"Okay well yeah but we can do what we did before! Drive him away! Make sure it's years before he ever returns! I'm a Guardian now, right?! Then I will help get rid of him! I'm apparently the Guardian of love and he's like, the boogeyman! Those two things don't really mix! So I can help!" Jamie took a deep breath, from having talked so much, and his face had turned a scarlet red.

They were all staring at him, shocked that he had voiced himself like that. Jack then chuckled slightly and the rest of them laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jamie demanded.

"Oh hun, we're not laughing at you or anything," Tooth assured him.

"She's right," Santa said. "We're just surprised you had that all in ya. But! You're right!"

"I am?" Jamie whispered, but then quickly changed his tone of voice. "Of course I'm right!" Jamie huffed and he felt like all of the anxiety had just left him.

Jack came up to him and patted him on the back. "Alright, well now that that's settled, I think I'll take Jamie to visit his family. They're probably heart broken."

Well so much for no more anxiety. Jamie had completely forgotten. How could he have done that? His poor mom and sister were probably so upset. Jamie looked down at Jack and gulped, wondering how they would take it.

"Okay...let's go..." Jamie breathed, his voice shaky and barely audible.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Jack assured him.

"You should consider yourself lucky. The rest of us weren't able to tell our families," Tooth said with a soft smile, although her tone of voice panged of jealously.

"You...You guys had families?!" Jamie gasped.

"Well of course," Jack said. "We all use to be somebody. Don't worry, I didn't know that either until around the time I first met you."

Jamie scratched his cheek and bit his lip slightly. He just got to keep adding information to his brain lately. He was surprised his brain hadn't exploded yet.

"Well, you ready to go?" Jack asked, reaching his hand out.

Jamie nodded slowly and grabbed onto Jack's hand. Jack walked backwards before he started floating upwards and Jamie followed. Jamie noticed a yeti throw a snow globe and they walked through it, landing in front of the home of the Bennett family. Jamie gulped and rose his hand up, like he was going to knock on the door. But before he could do that, the door abruptly swung open, and a blonde teenaged girl stood before him.

The girl's eyes widened and she dropped her cell phone and purse onto the ground.

"Sophie!" Jamie exclaimed, glad to see his younger sister.

"J-Jamie... Y-You're dead!" she gasped.

"Well I guess in a technical sense...but not really!" he told her, frowning slightly when he saw the confusion whoosh over her face.

Sophie's eyes were wide and her lip was quivering. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and her bottom lip puckered out.

"Oh no don't cry! Please don't cry!" he begged, putting his hands on her shoulders. Yet, she ended up crying anyways.

"Sophie!? Sophie what's going on out there?" he heard his mom call. The brunette woman ran out, her hair in a tight bun, and she started in concern at her daughter. "What are you crying at?"

"She...She can't see me," Jamie said, his heart feeling like it broke into a million different pieces.

"J-Jamie!" Sophie whimpered.

"Oh honey, I miss him too," their mother cooed, hugging her from the side.

"No mom! He's right here!"

She looked around and then back down at Sophie. "No he isn't hun... We talked about this..."

"Talked about it? What is she talking about?" Jamie questioned.

"She doesn't believe you're alive anymore, so she doesn't see you," Jack said. There it was, the truth was out.

EXTRA NOTES: Also, I have no idea what Jamie's mom's hair colour is since it never showed her, so I'm just guessing.


	19. Chapter 19

NOTES: I'm officially back and ready to go with this fic. I took my SAT (college entrance exam) last Saturday and the weight of that just flew off my shoulders. I'm also finished with all art commissions and I don't plan to open them up for a while so I'm free to finish this fic up. I thought I'd let you know that it's almost over and there's not too much chapters left now. I'm not sure how many but it's not a lot. After this one, I have more fics planned c: This one will now be updated once a week because I feel like that's all I can manage. Thanks for your patience and sorry this chapter is poo. I'm running on three hours of sleep ahh.

Chapter Nineteen

"Seriously Sophie you have to let go," Jamie's mother stated. She looked rather upset. "I miss him too but he's gone now."

"No I'm not!" Jamie yelled. Jack stepped back a few steps and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie shrugged the hand off his shoulder and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Jamie, it'll be okay," Jack whispered. "We can have Sophie convince her. You'll see!"

Suddenly, something in Jamie snapped. He spun around and looked Jack right in the eyes, his whole body shaking.

"No. I won't see!" he yelled. "It's only been, like, what is it now? A week!? And she doesn't even remember me! She's forgotten!"

"You might think that but it can change! Trust me!" Jack encouraged.

"What would you know!?" Jamie screamed.

Jack wasn't smiling anymore. A frown quickly formed on his face and his eyebrow twitched. His pale hands balling into fists as he stepped closer to Jamie.

"What would I know?" he asked, starting out quiet. "I would know how you feel more than anyone!" he added, screaming now. "Thousands of years I went with nobody believing in me! Thousands! I didn't even know who I was! At least you remembered what happened in your past right away! I had absolutely no clue that before this, I was someone else! I had a family!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Sophie interjected, stepping in between the two of them, holding out her arms.

"Sophie there's nobody there, let alone any fighting happen. Stop that before the neighbors see you!" their mother scolded. "You look crazy."

Jack looked over at Sophie, to their mother, and then back at Sophie. "Wait, she can see me?"

"Of course. Jamie told me lots about you when we were little!" she said excitedly to Jack.

"That's it. Inside. Now," the mom demanded, grabbing Sophie by her hand and leading her inside.

"Sophie!" Jack yelled. "Meet us tonight! Your bedroom! We'll wait till everyone else is sleeping!" The blonde teenager nodded and was soon being dragged into the house.

Jamie still wasn't speaking. He wasn't for sure what was more shocking. The fact his own mother couldn't see him, or that Jack had snapped at him and told him a bunch of personal things he had never known before. Jack then grabbed Jamie's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Hey I'm sorry," he mumbled, obviously not a big fan of apologizing.

Jamie huffed. "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have said that without knowing..."

"Seriously, let me apologize," Jack stated, rubbing his knuckles into Jamie's hair.

"What now?"

"Well we'll just wait until nightfall. And then once all of the lights are out, we'll go pay your sister a visit and figure this all out. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Great. Now, I don't know about you. But I think we should build a snowman. What do ya say?"

Jamie just nodded and Jack chuckled. "My mom is gonna think there's some weird kid building snowmen in the yard."

"Let her think whatever she wants about the snowman. Maybe she'll think she's nutty."

Jamie chuckled and Jack patted him on the back. They then spent the next hour and a half making a large Snowman. Unfortunately they did not have a top hat or carrot for a nose but Jack found a way. He found a large, thick three branch and Jamie snapped it until it was small enough to be a nose. This snowman would just have to be hatless.

"I think he looks pretty darn swell," Jack said and Jamie laughed.

The two then spent the rest of their time lying in the snow, hand in hand, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Remember that time I basically sled on ice and broke my tooth?" Jamie asked.

"How could I forget?" Jack replied with a laugh. "You know Jamie, I..."

Jack was then interrupted by the clicking of a window and the sound of one sliding open.

"Psst!" Sophie called out into the night.

The two men looked up and they saw Jamie's sister waving up from the second floor. She smiled at the two of them and then popped her head back into the room. Jack then started floating upwards, picking up Jamie with him. The two of them slowly flew up and Jamie practically jumped through the window, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

"Sorry about that," Jack said, entering through after him, but more swiftly and gracefully.

Sophie shut the window after they were all in and she took a deep breath.

"Where's Abby?" Jamie asked, referring to the dog.

"Probably laying around somewhere. She's gotten pretty old you know? She's not as excited."

"I guess I better tell that kangaroo he's safe now," Jack whispered to Jamie and they both laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Sophie asked, talking in a whisper, and balancing herself on her heels.

"We have to find a way to convince mom," Jamie told her.

"Easier said than done. She's convinced I'm crazy and if I continue to go on about it she'll send me off to the mental ward," Sophie said, biting the edge of her lip.

Jamie's eyes then widened as an idea clicked in his brain. He held up a finger and smirked.

"I have the perfect plan. But it's going to take everyone's cooperation. So here's what we'll do..."

The next morning, Sophie and her mother were sitting at the dining table, not looking at one another. Sophie took little bites of her cereal and watched as her mom looked over an old newspaper, only staring at one section. The obituaries. Jamie and Jack had placed themselves in certain spots of the room. Jamie was standing right next to his mom, looking down at her, and Jack was by the window that had been unlocked beforehand.

Sophie dropped her spoon on the floor and gasped.

"Whoops. Better go get a new one," she said. She slid off of her chair and picked up the spoon, disappearing into the kitchen with it. That was the signal to begin.

Suddenly, the window flew open thanks to good ol' Jack Frost and a strong wind and snow was flying in.

"What the heck?!" Mrs. Bennett gasped, standing quickly. But Jamie shoved her back down into the chair. "W-What?"

Jack then lead a trail of snow, in the form of a little boy playing, to the table. The snow boy landed on the paper and he looked up at the woman. It then disappeared and shattered into little snowflakes, landing right on top of a newspaper picture of Jamie Bennett. Mrs. Bennett's eyes widened and tears formed in the corners.

"J-Jamie?" she whispered.

Jamie quickly looked down and nodded his head several times. "I'm here mom!"

"If you're here...then shut the window..."

"Wow was that cool show not a big enough sign for her," Jack huffed, suddenly shutting the window.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "Either I'm losing it or Sophie was right..."

Sophie then came back into the room, a new spoon in hand. And just as planned she yelled, "Jamie!"

Jamie smiled brightly, hoping that she would now understand and that she could know the whole truth and not after be sad about him anymore.

"Mom!" he called out, opening up his arms.

His mom suddenly froze and she turned her head slowly, her eyes widening as she tried to look around for the source of the noise.

"Is that you Jamie?" she whispered.

"Yeah it's me! Just believe in me mom!" he called out, his chest moving up and down from heavy panting.

"I-I believe!" she yelled out, clutching her hands over her heart. Suddenly, Jamie had come into her view and her shocked expression had said so. Jamie smiled as big as he could and he could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm home!"


	20. Chapter 20

NOTES: Remember last chapter when I said I'd be back and that I'd update once a week. WELL, that obviously didn't happen. My apologies. Hello to all of the new people! Basically what happened was I got a job and was working six days a week with 8 to 9 hour shifts and I didn't have time to do anything I wanted. But now I only work 5 days and I asked for my hours to be cut down. Thank you for your patience! I'll update as best I can but I'm making no promises! Sorry it's kinda short. I guess a short update is better than no update.

Chapter Twenty

The fact that Jamie's mom believed now was great. But it didn't really solve anything. The main goal was to find and deal with Pitch. Jamie just wanted to know that his mother was doing okay. Yet, at this current moment, his mother looked like she was about to explode from all of her happy tears.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" she demanded, pulling her son into a big hug, squeezing him tightly.

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered, feeling bad for worrying her.

"How did you do that? With all of the snow?" his mom gasped, noticing it was all gone now.

"Jack Frost," Jamie stated.

"Oh haha very funny."

Jamie rose a brow, realizing that his mom was probably never going to believe in Jack Frost, which was ridiculous after what they just pulled. He looked back at Jack, noticing that he didn't seem to be phased.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. "I'm use to it."

Jamie's eyes saddened at those last words. To be use to something so painful was the worst thing he had ever heard of. He then looked back at his mother, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Mom, I really only came to show you that I was okay," he began. "This probably sounds crazy, but I'm not technically living. So I won't age anymore, and I'll just look like this forever. But it's okay!"

His mom started to cry again. "What?"

"Yeah I know... But I'll visit as often as I can, I swear!"

"Are you messing with my head?" she demanded.

"No, mom. You know I'd never do that!" he gasped.

"Am I hallucinating right now? Are you even real?" she asked, her voice getting louder.

"Of course I'm real!" Jamie gasped, fear rising in him.

His heartbeat quickened and it sounded like it was echoing throughout the entire house. Jack darted his eyes around the room, like he noticed something was going on. Suddenly, the power went out and it sounded like something was cracking.

Jack gasped. "Get down!" he yelled.

Jamie didn't hesitate as he grabbed his mom and brought her to the ground, shielding her with his body. He wasn't for sure at first why he was told to get down, but soon he understand as the windows shattered into pieces, glass flying everywhere.

"I promise I'm real," he whispered to his mom, staring at down at her. "And I need you to trust me right now. Take Sophie and run."

She shook her head and darted for the room Sophie went too. He heard them bickering for a second, Sophie not wanting to leave, but she convinced her daughter and he heard a door slam.

Jamie looked around, trying to spot Jack. Once his eyes spotted his white haired boyfriend, he saw he had his held up and aimed at a completely black horse. It neighed loudly, sounding like terrifying screams. The horse rose up and was getting ready to kick Jack. The guardian of fun was trying to use his staff, but it still wasn't working.

Jamie knew that if he didn't do something quickly then Jack was going to get hoofed. He pleaded and pleaded in his head for the man in moon to talk to him, but he knew that wasn't going to work. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt something had appeared in his hands. He quickly opened his eyes to only see a bow and arrow.

"What? I have no idea how to use these!" he groaned, staring up at the ceiling like he was cursing the moon man.

Yet, he knew he had no other choice but to do his best. He placed the one golden arrow across the bow and connected it with the string. He pulled back slowly, aiming at the horse, hoping that he was actually aiming at the horse, and let go. The arrow flew and it looked like it was going for Jack.

"Agh! No! The horse!" he yelled at the arrow. Suddenly, the arrow swerved, like magic, and headed in the direction of the horse, striking it right in the neck. The horse poofed into nothing but black dust and vanished. His only arrow was gone as well.

"Holy dang," Jack whispered, running his hands down his face. "Did you see that? Did you see what you just did? Woah!"

Jack was getting very excited and jumping around at what just happened. Jamie didn't really get it himself so he just nodded, his eyes wide with shock.

"Why was that thing even here? It destroyed the house!"

"Well we can always fix the house," Jack began. "But it was here because it sensed fear."

"Fear? Fear of what? I wasn't scared!"

"Yes you were. You thought your mom was going to think you weren't real, just a hallucination. It freaked you out. I understand."

Jamie was going to respond but he couldn't think of anything to say so he kept his mouth shut. He noticed the power was still out and he moved his gaze to the broken windows. Gray clouds were rolling in and the power on the streets was out as well.

"Pitch is coming," Jack whispered. "This is our chance to deal with him properly. I'll contact everyone else."

Jack used his hands and formed a hawk made of ice and snow, signaling it to fly to the others. The bird flew faster than any bird Jamie had ever seen before, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Jack then grabbed Jamie's hand and lead him outside. They noticed that nobody was outside and it seemed quiet, too quiet. The two of them wandered the streets until they got to the circle. Right to the place where Jamie had lost his tooth on the crazy couch ride Jack conjured up.

The two of them searched the area with their eyes when suddenly a tall dark figure was standing right in front of Jack.

"Boo!" he chuckled, pushing Jack out of the way and marching up to Jamie.

"I was shocked when you and that blasted fairy escaped, but destroying one of my own horses? Impressive."

"Get away from him!" Jack yelled, standing up from the place where he had been pushed down.

Pitch held up his index finger to Jack, signaling for him to hold on. This only made Jack look mad. His brows furrowed and he marched for the boogeyman.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack demanded, holding up his staff to him.

Pitch took his long finger and moved the staff away from his face.

"Oh, Jack Frost, you know that won't do a thing," Pitch said with the most disgusting laugh Jamie had ever heard in his entire life. "As long as my curse is on it, you're stuck with a worthless stick."

Jamie had enough. When Pitch wasn't looking, he rose up his fist and punched him square in the jaw.

"You shut your mouth."


	21. Chapter 21

NOTES: I feel like every time I update I'm always apologizing for my inactivity. I went back to school on July 30th, so that with work is killing me. Also, I'm trying to finish up an art portfolio for college and that's taking up a lot of my time as well. But I finally got a plan worked out to get this fic updating regularly until it's finished. I do plan on doing other fics after this with this same method. I'll be writing through out the week and then by Sunday, it'll be up and posted. I have also gotten a special notebook only to get a rough draft going throughout the week. So now I don't really have much of an excuse to be gone so much. Thanks again to those who stayed! I appreciate it!

Chapter 21

Pitch took the hit as quite the surprise and you could see it on his face. Jamie still had his fist raised, but slowly put it down when he saw the smug look on Pitch's face.

The boogeyman began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jamie demanded, not wanting to have to deal with this.

"Do you honestly believe…" Pitch began as he rose. "That something like you could even hurt someone as strong as me? I hold so much power! I am fear itself!"

Jamie did not like the sound of that. He, literally, bit his lip and stepped back. His heart was racing an insane amount. With Pitch giving him that look, he felt immensely uncomfortable. Not just uncomfortable but...frightened.

He kept trying to tell himself that he was not allowed to feel this way. If he did, Pitch would get the upperhand and his horses of hell would appear to get him. He breathed sharply, his hand reaching over his head to grab a bow from the back.

Yet, there was no bow back there. His weapon had vanished completely. What on earth was he suppose to do now?

He looked over and saw Jack looked as bummed as ever. He kept staring down at his nonworking staff. The other Guardians still weren't even here yet. They were on their own and they were powerless.

Jamie was about to call it quits when he saw something from the corner of his eye. An all black horse was charging this way. Jamie assumed it was coming after him, but when he saw it's gaze was focused elsewhere, he acted quickly.

Jamie moved as fast as possible to push Jack out of the way, but Pitch was too fast. The boogeyman grabbed Jamie from behind with a long shadow and flung him away. He hit the ground with a hard thud, the snow not even being able to cushion his fall.

The horse came at full speed, but Jack wasn't paying attention. He just kept staring at his staff. Jack was afraid.

"JACK FROST!" Jamie yelled as loud as he could, struggling to stand up.

Jack looked up, and when he did, the horse collided with him. For an animal made of material like Sandy's sand, it looked like the collision hurt. Jack got knocked backgrounds and his staff flew in the opposite direction. The horse stomped on it, crushing it in half.

As soon as Jamie heard the cracking, he heard Jack scream. He looked up to see Jack clutching at his chest and his body being barely able to stand. Everything was going wrong fast. Jamie finally being able to stand up, started to run to him.

He made it halfway when he fell and face planted onto the cold ground. He turned his head and saw Pitch had placed shadow like chains on his ankles. He could hear Pitch laughing in the background and that completely pissed him off.

He dug his fingers into the ground and attempted to crawl forward, but nothing was working. Absolutely nothing.

Jamie felt tears trickle down his cheeks and like his heart had shattered into pieces. All he wanted to do was get to Jack. That's all he wanted right now. He reached his hand out, absolutely terrified.

The boy saw the horse turn around again and when he did, his chest tightened. The raging animal was now coming for him. He was going to be stomped on.

The horse ran at full speed once again and Jamie was not prepared. He shut his eyes as tightly as possible but nothing came. Once opened, he saw a shield of gold covering him and the binds on his ankles had vanished.

Once he sat up, the sand sprinkled down around him and the horse was nothing more than a black melted splat on the ground.

"Sorry we're late kid," he heard a deep voice say.

The brunette looked up and saw the Easter Bunny himself looking down at him. He was holding out a paw for the boy to grab onto. So Jamie took it and hoisted himself up.

"We'll deal with Pitch," he said gruffly, motioning his head towards North, Sandy, and Tooth all sending weapons towards Pitch's way. "You need to help Jack. Now."

Jamie just nodded and the two parted ways. He ran as fast as he could to Jack's side and slid down to his knees when he got to the white haired forever teenager.

"Jack?" Jamie called out worriedly. "Jack!?"

Jack was just laying there on the ground, his eyes halfway shut and his hands shaking madly. His two different colored eyes kept switching from blue, brown, black, and grey. Jamie was clueless on what to do and his heart ached.

"Hey Jamie…" Jack whispered, barely audible.

Jamie leaned down, putting his ear next to Jack's mouth.

"What is it?" he whispered back, his heart pounding so loud you could probably hear it from miles away.

"I love you, ya know," he said with a nervous laugh.

Jamie hadn't heard him laugh in a long time.

His face flushed and he looked down at Jack. He was smiling. Not even his usual smirk, but his actual smile. It made Jamie smile too, his face warming.

"I…" he began, leaning so close that their noses were touching. "I love you too…"

As soon as Jamie said those words, something crazy occurred. His weapon reappeared on his back and they were both engulfed by a warm, bright bubble.

The bubble hid them both away from everyone else. Yet, it was making them feel better. The bubble had appeared from love and Jamie's power, healing both their mental and physical wounds. Cuts and bruises disappearing. The cold leaving their bodies.

Jack's eyes stopped changing and remained blue. Two little sprites came the frosty boy's eyes. They were two little jacks. One was all white, the other all black. They danced around together until they fused with one another, making a little version of Jack Frost. The sprite danced away and fused back into the fun guardian's body.

His split personality, had been broken.

The bubble then vanished and they felt as good as new. Standing together, Jack ran over to his broken staff. He held it out and put it together, little strings of ice crystals running up and down the staff. After a flash of bright light, it had been fixed.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled in triumph.

Jamie beamed at him, glad that it had been figured out.

Jack then moved to face the direction Pitch was in and held out his staff. He sent the snow on the ground flying in Pitch's direction, slamming hard in the side.

"Hey boogeyman!" Jack yelled out. "You don't scare me and I'm in no way done with you!"


	22. Chapter 22

NOTES: This is it guys. This is the last chapter… See more notes at the end

Chapter Twenty-Two

They were all ready to fight. They had all been all ready to fight. Things just happened to keep getting in the way was all.

Jack stood proudly as he held out his staff. Jamie could feel the arrow holder resting on his back and all he'd have to do was pull one out to have his bow return.

The other Guardians were fighting well against the boogeyman but they looked exhausted. It was time for Jamie and Jack to step in and put an end to this once and for all. If not, Pitch would only continue to reign absolute terror over the world.

Jack reached over quietly and grabbed Jamie's hand. When Jack touched him before, Jamie had always felt cold. Yet, it was different now. While still slightly cold, he could feel some warmth radiating between their two hands.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, looking him in the eyes.

Jamie gulped, then nodded. "I'm ready."

Pitch was laughing in the distance as the others laughed as well. They were all throwing verbal jabs at Pitch, and he was doing so right back. If you didn't know they were enemies, then it looked like just some old rivals fighting. Sadly, that wasn't the case here.

Jamie could see the exhaustion in the Guardian's faces.

"Pitch is probably tired too...maybe...I don't know how he works…" Jamie began. "But if we aren't as tired, then we can keep going…"

"Good idea," Jack whispered back to him.

The brunette let go of Jack's pale hand and reached behind him to grab an arrow. Once contact with the arrow was established, the bow reappeared in his hands. Jamie had never positioned an arrow and a bow together, and he especially had never shot anything with one before either. Yet somehow, he knew exactly what he was doing.

He aimed the arrow right at the boogeyman, took a deep breath, and released. The arrow flew for what felt like forever to Jamie, but was only a few seconds. The golden arrow pierced through Pitch's shoulder and he screamed. Actually screamed.

Pitch spun around quickly and stared Jamie down. He yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and it disintegrated in his hands.

"How on Earth," he hissed.

Jamie had never seen him this angry before. He always seemed to have a sarcastic, cool vibe around him. He guessed that the only real way to truly anger a man like this, is to just shoot him in the shoulder.

Jack was snickering in the distance and that snickering became full outbursts of laughter.

"Oh man!" Jack yelled, still laughing. "Who knew you had that in you?!"

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Frost?" Pitch questioned cooly. The way he said it made him sound like a strict, scary teacher lecturing a delinquent student.

"Well why else would I be laughing?" Jack snorted, rolling his eyes.

Pitch ignored him and went back to Jamie, approaching him slowly. "How dare you? I gave you the opportunity to be with me, and this is how you act?"

"What opportunity?" Jamie snapped back. "By kidnapping me and holding me hostage? Very smooth."

The boy rolled his eyes and went to grab another arrow. However, Pitch expected it this time and his hand moved gracefully across his chest. He snapped his fingers and the horses returned. Jamie hated those goddamn horses.

His hand moved quickly to grab another arrow and he shot off the horses, one by one. Jack soon jumped in and swiftly froze the horses. He clenched his hand and then unclenched, the frozen horses shattering to pieces.

The two of them worked well together, not letting anything get in their way. Jamie shot arrows and Jack blasted his ice powers. The other Guardians were soon jumping in, calling out jokes at the boogeyman and honestly just having fun. Pitch seemed like no threat and they hand the upperhand.

"ENOUGH!" Pitch screamed, stomping his foot down on the ground. "You think you can so easily defeat me? You're wrong!"

He cackled loudly, sending shivers down Jamie's spine. Pitch rose his arms up slowly and they were all surrounded in a black vortex of sand.

"Jamie!? Where are you?" Jack called out.

Nobody could see a thing. It was completely dark.

"Jack?"

"Follow the sound of my voice, Jamie!"

Jack kept repeating his name over and over again, and Jamie followed. It was so hard to follow a voice, not knowing if you're going in the correct direction. He wandered for a while, feeling like he was playing a game of Marco Polo, when he finally saw light.

Two bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"Jack!" Jamie called out.

Yet when Jack stepped forward, Jamie saw that Pitch had him held up by the neck.

"I knew this was one of your fears. Losing your precious _Jack Frost_," Pitch chuckled.

Jamie had enough of this man. He was not losing Jack again. Not now, not ever. He went to grab an arrow but there was nothing there.

"No no no. Only I can use magic in here!"

The brunette rolled his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You!" Jamie began. "You're such a stereotypical villain. No wonder kids aren't scared of you anymore! You're an absolute joke!"

Jamie approached closer and Pitch stepped back. However, there was no where to step back as he hit the wall, meeting the edge of his vortex.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I think you're scared of losing!" Jamie called out.

The boogeyman dropped Jack to the floor and frantically went to use his magic, but nothing was working.

"I'm not scared of you! I will never, ever be scared of you!"

Suddenly, the vortex vanished and Pitch collapsed to the ground. Jamie quickly pulled out an arrow and shot Pitch right in the chest.

The boogeyman screamed and began dissolving into the ground.

"And don't come back ever," Jamie sneered, shooting another arrow at him.

Pitch vanished into the depths of the ground, leaving not a single trace of himself behind.

Jamie took a deep breath and looked behind him to see all of the Guardians watching him in awe. Jack stood quickly and sprinted to his boyfriend, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked quickly, looking over Jamie's face and continuously pressing kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"I think I should be asking you that," Jamie joked.

Tooth then coughed and the couple looked back at the others. Sandy was making figures of embarrassed faces and Jack laughed.

"Enough PDA. Please, I beg of you," the rabbit groaned.

"Oh what's wrong Kangaroo? You jealous?" Jack teased.

"Why I otta-" he began, but Santa held him back.

"Oh enough," the jolly man chuckled. "I believe we have a Guardian ceremony to hold. That is, if Jamie would like to join us?" He added in, learning not just to assume things after the incident with Jack all those years ago.

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded his head yes. "I'm ready. But first, I'd like to do one more thing. So, I'll meet you guys up North?"

The Guardians nodded and everyone but Jack vanished.

"What are you planning?" Jack questioned.

"I want to go back to my mom's house. To see if she's doing okay."

The white haired boy nodded his head and grabbed Jamie's hands.

"Even if this doesn't go well, I just want you to know that I will still love you."

"I love you too," Jamie replied, feeling teary eyed all of a sudden.

"Hey don't cry! You're tough! We can get through anything!"

Jamie nodded and was about to speak when Jack floated up slightly and kissed Jamie's lips. The kiss was passionate and Jamie will always remember the soft feeling of Jack's lips on his own.

They broke the kiss and soon were disappearing to get things settled once and for all.

NOTES: Wow okay. What's it been now? A year? Jesus christ I am so so so so sorry. I've just been so busy with school and my job. I also really didn't know how to end this. I was scared I'd never finish and it'd end terribly. This fic was suppose to be a warm up type thing. To get me back into writing. I've learned a lot of things from this and if I could start over completely, I definitely would. But I won't and will leave it as is. I didn't reread anything when I wrote this chapter so if something seems off, my apologies. But thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and stayed this entire time! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting but I appreciate everyone! I will be writing more fics in the future and I'm looking for a beta to help me edit and keep me on a schedule. This whole fic had no beta and I just kinda winged it. So if you're interested, feel free to email me at princemochaa . I have a lot of bills to pay and I can't pay anyone for being a beta, but I'm sure I'll think of something to make up for it. I'm working really hard to pay off those bills so hopefully I'll have extra cash soon. I really appreciate everything. Thanks again!


End file.
